


Under The Guise Of Love

by Solana38



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solana38/pseuds/Solana38
Summary: Kagome has returned back to the past, just as everyone anticipated and hoped for. Peace is short lived as new dangers arise threatening the peace that the friends have fought so valiantly for. New enemies will appear and all that she knew before will be questioned as it has never been before.





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
“Smile everyone.”

“Banzai.”

A group of teenage girls grinned and posed happily for the petite woman holding the camera. Anyone looking at them would see the excitement and pride on their faces, full of satisfaction for a job well done. 

“Can you believe we finally graduated?!” one of the girls squealed, hugging her scroll tightly to her chest. “I can’t believe it.”

“Especially you Kagome,” another chimed in. “We were worried you wouldn’t pass.”

The topic of conversation smiled at her friends, her own scroll held securely in her hands. While her happiness was not as rapturous as her friends, joy was still evident on her face, along with relief. Though not as high in ranking as she would have liked, considering what she had been involved with during Junior High, graduating alone was success enough. She nodded sagely, her smile growing wider. 

“You said it, Eri,” she laughed. “I barely made it, but I worked hard and did it.”

“It’s odd that all your strange sicknesses seemed to vanish once you graduated from Junior High,” Ayumi mused thoughtfully. “Literally gone, overnight.” She brightened, leaning in to whisper in her friend’s ear. “I have got to know who your doctor is.”

Kagome flushed, laughing nervously. “M-my…wha-…”

“Your doctor,” she repeated, grinning widely. “He had to be the reason you had so many “illnesses”.” She nudged her friend suggestively. “Want to hook a friend up?”

Kagome opened and closed her mouth, at a complete loss for words. “I…well, he-“

“Unfortunately is no longer residing in Tokyo,” her mother cut in smoothly. “He wanted to pursue further research on new techniques and treatments and so transferred to the states to study there. We are not sure when or if he will return.” She winked conspicuously to her daughter, who sent her a very grateful look. Lying had become second nature to her family, which pained her greatly, as they worked hard to keep her secret life hidden for so long. Even now, back in her own time, the lies would forever continue. They were necessary, she knew, but still, she felt bad they had to hide so much from ones she considered “friends”.

Missing the exchange, Ayumi's shoulders drooped in defeat. “I bet he was super hot,” she muttered disappointedly.

“Uh,” Kagome had no idea how to even respond to that one. Her friends had imaginations that still to this day astounded her. Shaking her head vigorously, she chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint, Ayumi, but he was too old for me and married. So, no luck on that one.”

Ayumi frowned, her eyes still speculative. “Hmmm.”

Needing a change of topic, Kagome turned to the other two girls. “How about we celebrate our success with lunch at our usual spot? For old time’s sake?”

Three choruses of “Yeah” were her answer. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

“We haven’t been here in ages, and yet it feels like only yesterday,” Eri sighed, munching on her fries. “Those were the good old days.”

“Wow, Eri, you’re starting to sound like an old maid,” Yuka teased. “When did you get so mature?”

Eri spat her tongue at her friend. “I was only making a point,” she said, waving her fry in the air. “With all our studying to pass High School, we have not had as much time to hang out as we used too.”

Ayumi sighed. “The days we spent here bashing Kagome’s old boyfriend, the jerk-“ she paused, looking over to her raven-haired friend. “What was his name again, Kagome?”

“Inu Yasha,” Kagome murmured, thoughts of the hanyou dimming the light in her eyes. Even now hearing his name brought back the sadness and disappointment she had felt upon returning to her time, leaving behind all those she had grown so close to.

“Yeah, that was it, Inu Yasha,” Ayumi continued happily, oblivious to the saddened girl next to her. “I am so glad that you finally realized your mistake with that jerk and dumped his behind to the curb. You deserve way better. I mean, come on, the guy treated you like crap and strung you along for way too long.”

Kagome cringed inwardly, the words hitting too close to home. It had been the greatest difficulty in their relationship; Inu Yasha’s inability to decide between Kikyo and her. Not that she had ever told him he had to make a choice, but that she had always secretly hoped that he would. And the pain when he would run to the dead priestess each and every time was one she could never vocalize to anyone, even her closest friends. 

But even that was not the hardest part of their relationship; it was her deep doubt that Inu Yasha truly saw her for herself, and not for the reincarnation of his lost love. Did he love Kagome Higurashi or Kikyo’s new persona? Lost in her thoughts, it took Kagome a moment to notice that the conversation had dwindled, and her friends were staring at her intently. She blushed, unsure how long they had been staring at her. 

“I’m sorry,” she laughed nervously. “I wasn’t paying attention there. What were we talking about?”

Her friends eyed her silently, each wearing varying degrees of concern and calculation. 

“Kagome,” Eri drawled out disapprovingly. “You did dump that creep, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I mean we haven’t seen or heard you mention him in over three years,” Ayumi continued. “We thought for sure that you had seen the kind of guy he was and let him go.”

“He wasn’t that bad you guys,” Kagome cried in exasperation. “I mean, he had his moments, yes, but he had his great ones too.” She trailed off, remembering all that Inu Yasha, her friends and herself had experienced during her time in the Feudal Era; all the pain, the struggles, the battles, the loss. Inu Yasha especially. He had lost so much, been through so much. “He saved me a lot,” she continued softly. “He protected me so many times when no one else was around.” 

A sudden memory of another demon with long silver hair and deep gold eyes coming to her aid flashed through her mind. The sudden thought caught her so off guard, that she dropped the cup she had been raising to her mouth, the cup falling to its side with a small clatter. Thankfully the lid remained on, but it broke the temporary lapse she had been under. 

“A-Anyway,” she stammered, occupying herself with righting her cup to avoid her friends’ eyes. “Yes, while it is true I have not seen or spoken to him in over three years, we didn’t officially break up or anything. We didn’t really have a relationship to “break up”.”

Each of her friends looked unconvinced at her words, Eri shaking her head. “Kagome,” she said sadly. “Are you going to let him go? Move on? We never met the guy, but from what you told us of him, he does not deserve you. At all.”

“That’s not true,” Kagome stated firmly. “He-He does deserve me. He cares for me. He promised to protect me.”

“But did he ever say he actually loved you?” Yuka asked skeptically.

Kagome looked at her friend in surprised shock, her mouth opening and closing as she searched her memory. “I…,” she whispered. Shaking her head, a flush of anger and denial coating her cheeks, Kagome stood. “I gotta go. I’ll see you three around.”

“Kagome, wait,” Ayumi cried, trying to catch her friend's arm. But Kagome was too quick for her, and she was gone before they could even make it out of their seats. 

Ayumi plopped back onto her chair with an angry sigh. “Well, that didn’t go very well,” she grumbled, jabbing a fry into her ketchup. “Why couldn’t we keep our mouths shut?”

There was a momentary silence before Yuka spoke up tentatively. “She won’t go back to him, right? She can’t still love him, after all, this time, can she?” There was no response to her question, as each girl stared worriedly at the seat their friend had just occupied. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

‘Not true,’ Kagome thought to herself. ‘It isn’t true. I know Inu Yasha loves me. He promised to protect me, to always stay by my side, just as I promised him. He loves me, I know it. I just know it.’

After running out of her friends, Kagome blindly made her way home. She was not aware of what was around her or what she passed by. The route was second nature to her, and so her feet walked automatically while her mind continued its inner battle. ‘When that well opens again, and I am able to return, everything will be okay. I will be back with Inu Yasha, and I will be right. He will want me just for me. Not as a substitute or replacement. He just wants me. He DOES!’

So deep into her thoughts, Kagome didn’t realize that the crowd had thickened in the late evening hour and that many people were entering and exiting the stores lining the street. She was passing a local shop that housed various housewares and did not see the tall man exiting the building his head turned to something behind him. Neither saw the other or the inevitable collision about to happen. The sharp impact to a large tall body didn’t register until Kagome found herself stumbling back, nearly losing her balance. An arm shooting out to steady her was the only prevention she had of colliding with the other pedestrians or the pavement.

“I-I’m so sorry,” she apologized, immediately dropping into a courteous bow. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She took a timid peek up at her rescuer. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

From her bent position, all she could make out was an obviously male physic in a fairly expensive, tailored suit. Her only view was the immaculate lapels and silk tie. She realized then that the gentleman was still holding her arm, which he released when she glanced at it in bemused embarrassment. She slowly raised her head up while bringing her arm back to her side. 

The man before her was breathtakingly handsome; immaculately groomed hair, long chiseled features and deep eyes that struck a chord of familiarity in her that she couldn’t place. He was looking at her in complete shock and surprise as if he couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. They stared at one another in complete silence, until a small shove from a passerby behind her broke the spell. Kagome looked behind to see who had shoved her and seeing no culprit returned her gaze to the man before her. He looked to have recovered from whatever shock he had experienced just moments before, and a look of neutral indifference now covered his features. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his deep voice striking another chord in her. It was deep, masculine, and so achingly familiar. It sent her heart racing, color racing to her cheeks, and she couldn’t figure out why. He was strikingly handsome, ridiculously so, but nothing about him was so out of the ordinary or different from all the men she had seen in Tokyo, and she wondered why she reacted as she did. But his features screamed familiarity to her. 

Something about his deep-set eyes that seemed to reach into your soul, his long elegant nose and full lips. And his very presence seemed to scream power and authority. And there was something…something about him that seemed off as if an aura was lurking beneath the surface, masked, hidden, but still mildly felt. But try as she might, she couldn’t figure out why he seemed familiar. If she tried to look, there was something there, just out of reach, swimming on the surface but out of reach, like looking through a fogged mirror. “Miss?”

Realizing she had been staring, and quite blatantly, Kagome flushed bright red. “Yes, yes,” she stammered. “I-I’m fine. I’m sorry for running into you. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Her eyes widened in alarm, raking her eyes across his form in search of injury. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” And then she flushed in mortification upon realizing she had just repeated everything she had just said moments ago. If he noticed, he gave no indication, however. 

The man blinked and then smiled, a deep chuckle escaping his lips. “No, far from it,” he grinned. “I sustained no damage.”

Kagome’s breath caught at his smile again gripped with a sense of déjà vu. She realized she was staring again by the rise of his eyebrow, and slight disconcerted air and she blushed again, shaking her head to clear the strange thoughts. “I-I’m sorry for staring,” she said. “I just…oh, never mind. It’s crazy.”

He smiled gently, the confusion and disconcertion clearing from his face. “You looked pretty out of it a moment ago. Don’t worry about it. As long as you are unharmed, that is all that matters.”

Kagome swallowed thickly, forcing a bright smile while the déjà vu continued to grip her almost chokingly. “Oh, no. I’m fine. Just silly teenage issues,” she joked in a brittle voice. “I’ll be fine.” She bowed apologetically once more before taking a step back in order to walk around him. “I apologize again for running into you. I truly am sorry.”

The man shook his head, stepping back to let her pass. “No harm was done,” he said smoothly. “Think nothing of it.”

Something screamed at her to stay, to talk more to him as if something precious was about to be lost. Confused by the thoughts and feelings raging through her, she walked passed him dazedly waving absentmindedly to him. “Thanks.” She continued on her way, once again lost in thoughts, unaware the man watched her with a small smile on his lips. 

“Until we meet again, Kagome,” the man whispered. Then he turned back to the shop, as the door opened to allow a beautiful and elegant woman to exit. 

“Did I miss her?” She asked excitedly, hope and anticipation bright in her eyes. “Please tell me I didn’t miss her?”

The man chuckled, offering his arm to the beautiful woman. “Sorry. Just barely.”

The woman’s face dropped, a pout drawing down her full lips. “Darn it,” she muttered. “I was so close.” She looked up at the man as she took his arm and they began heading the opposite direction of the girl he had conversed with just moments ago. She grinned mischievously. “I can still catch her. It isn’t like I don’t know where she is going.”

A stern look and sharp negative turn of the head was her answer. “You know what a bad idea that is,” he scolded, ignoring the pout he received from his companion. “Chin up, love. To quote you…”It isn’t like you don’t know where she is going”.”

“Or where she will end up,” she answered with a small huff. She pursed her lips in stubborn determination, before grinning widely. She snuggled up against the arm she held, sighing contentedly. “You are right as always, my love. I know where she is going. Her life is about to change…for the better.” Her eyes widened in sudden realization, slightly alarmed. “Did she recognize you?”

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips before he gave her a blatant look. “Time will tell.”

She blinked owlishly at him for a moment, before bursting in laughter. Neither paid heed or acknowledged the looks of envy and admiration that followed them as they made their way down the street.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“I’m home,” Kagome called upon entering the house, kicking off her shoes with a small sigh. The delicious smells of her mother’s cooking wafted to her nose, and her stomach growled in hungry anticipation. No matter how old she got, she would always appreciate her mother’s home-cooked meals. 

“Welcome home, dear,” her mother called from the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don’t you go make sure your Grandfather is finishing up his chores so he is ready for supper?”

“Ok,” Kagome sighed, turning back around and replacing her slippers for shoes again. She lumbered outside, wondering what tasks her grandfather was up to today. As old as he was, even if a little senile, he still maintained his traditional upbringing as shrine keeper and ensured the grounds were immaculate and ready for any and all visitors. She decided to check the shed to see if he was possibly reorganizing, again, the various items stored within. 

Heading in that direction, her steps led her toward and past the Bone Eaters Well. Upon reaching the doors, her steps slowed and then halted altogether. Even prepared for what she knew would be there, she couldn’t help the grip of disappointment she felt when again no pull of magic reached her. It was void, empty, and lifeless. Just a simple, normal well with a history like so many relics around Japan. There was no link to a fantastical world only read about in books or heard about in museums, no hanyou’s barging in demanding she get her butt in gear to go defeat Naraku, no excited calls from a small fox demon that his “mama” was back. The sounds, smells, and bustle of Tokyo would no longer recede to be replaced by trees, meadows, fields, and pastures. The return of a simpler, almost easier life was no longer within her reach. 

Forgetting at the moment that she had been sent on an errand by her mother, her feet took her to the entrance of the well. She glared at the doors and what lay waiting beyond, willing with all her might for it to open, the magic to return. She had done what she wished to do in this world and desired nothing more than to return to what she considered home more than where she was. There was something waiting for her on the other side, someone that had promised themselves to her. A promise she had to bring to pass, had to see fulfilled, had to KNOW was true and sincere. 

Was the love she felt truly only one-sided or was it reciprocated as she hoped? He had promised to stay with her, always, and she had to know if that meant what she wished with every fiber of her being to be. Before she realized it, she was at the lip of the well, staring deep into its dark and empty depths. Again, no pull of magic reached her, no smells and sounds from the other side greeted her ears. All that surrounded her was the haunting whistling wind from the old boards and holes in the shed, and the faint sounds of city traffic just beyond the doors.

“I KNOW my feelings are what sealed this well,” she whispered brokenly to herself. “I wanted, no needed to return here to my time. I had to see my family, graduate, and say goodbye. So, please,” she begged gripping the rough wooden edge. “Please let me through, let me return to HIM.” She tightened her grip almost painfully on the wood, the rough, jagged edges cutting into her skin, although not breaking the surface. “I know you aren’t sealed forever, that somewhere, somehow magic still exists in you. Please, let me back. Let me back.”

She hadn’t realized she was yelling until she heard the fearful, pained filled voice of her mother. “Kagome?”

She gasped in surprise, her gaze locked on the well, as she felt her mother approach. Just at the moment when her mother had spoken her name, she felt it, so minutely that she dared to believe it was there. But there it truly was. As she stared deep into the recesses of the well, she knew she was feeling a breeze, and it wasn’t from the doors her mother had just entered. No, it was coming from inside the well, or better yet from where the well was linked too. And then she smelled it. The rejuvenating waft of fresh air, trees, brush, and millions of flowers. It was so achingly familiar and so acute that tears came to her eyes in relief and feared hope. 

“Mama,” she breathed raggedly, not taking her eyes from the well. “Mama.”

A gentle, yet quivering hand was placed on her shoulder. “Are you going?” Nothing else needed to be said. She knew her daughter, and her daughter knew her. She too felt the breeze rising from the well's depth, and she knew what it meant. The well had reopened, and her daughter’s chance was here. Who knew how long it would stay open or if it would remain open. For all they knew, this could be Kagome’s one and only chance to return to what she had always longed for upon her return.

Broken, conflicted eyes rose to meet her, unshed tears shimmering in eyes so much older than they should have been. They were haunted, aching, wounded and needing answers she could not give. Suddenly her teenage daughter threw herself into her arms, holding onto her for all she was worth. She sobbed into her mother’s chest, breathing deeply of her mother’s scent and essence, wondering if this was the last time she would ever feel these arms around her. Her embrace was returned just as fiercely, and although she trembled with suppressed emotion, her mother did not cry. Her wonderful, strong, supportive mother.

“I have to,” she whispered her mother’s inquire brokenly. “I have to know.”

Her mother broke the embrace to place her hands upon her daughter’s damp cheeks. “I know who you are my dear Kagome,” she whispered emphatically. “I know what you are capable of, and what you deserve. I know you will find what you are seeking. But, understand what you leave behind.”

Kagome choked on a sob, nodding her head. “I do, I really do. I will miss you all so, so very much.” She hugged her mother tight once more. “I love you.”

“And I you,” was her mother’s heartfelt reply. Gently removing her daughter from her embrace, she smiled bravely and encouragingly. “Now go, before your chance is lost.” With that, she took a step back from her daughter, then another, and another, until she was at the edge of the stairs, her gaze never leaving that of her daughter’s. 

Kagome’s sobs increased with each step her mother took, yet she didn’t go after her mother or demand she stop. They both knew that if she was to do this, it was to be now and no one was going to stop Kagome, but Kagome. Offering a hopeful, yet watery smile to her mother, she straightened up tall turned and leaped with all her might into the well. There was no flash of light as there had been in the past, no indication that times had been transcended, but somehow her mother knew she was gone. 

Suddenly everything grew fainter, dimmer, motionless; a deafening silence that was almost crushing. And then it was gone, and vaguely she heard the sounds of life return little by little from outside. And still she stood there as if waiting for something, but what she didn’t know. Her musings were brought to a halt by the distant voice of her son calling for her. Sighing in resignation, she made the almost painful climb up the stairs to the world beyond. Her son’s calls were almost frantic and determined, and she assumed he was looking for her for a reason other than an empty stomach.

“I’m here Souta,” she called emerging from the interior of the well, waving to her son as he almost passed right by. “What did you need, dear?”

Souta came to a screeching halt, almost falling flat on his face in his haste to stop. He righted himself quickly, panting from his sprint. It took a moment for him to realize where she was standing and his face puckered in confusion. “What are you doing by the well? Is Kagome with you?”

Opting to forego what had just transpired for the moment, she brought him back to focus. “All in good time, Souta, but you sounded like you were looking for me for a reason…?” she trailed off expectantly, waiting for him to grasp the hint.

Souta’s eyes widened in remembrance, slapping a fist to his palm. “Right, yeah, I was,” he said. He pointed back to the house, excitement returning to his youthful face. “Ya got a visitor asking for you. Someone important it appears, if their appearance is anything to go by.”

She blinked in confusion and bewilderment, knowing she was not nor had been expecting any visitors today. “Did they say who they were or what they needed?”

Souta shook his head, turning to head back to the house. “No, but they asked for you specifically and said that you would be happy to see them.”

Still unclear on who her visitors were, she followed her son back to the house, hoping the mystery was about to be cleared on her waiting guests. She gave one final glance to the well behind her, before turning her back to the past and looking forward to the future.

‘Be happy Kagome,’ she prayed to herself. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Far away, separated by distance instead of time, a young girl found herself in the welcoming arms of a boy she feared to never see again.  
That day, the birds sang, the sun shone bright, and all was right with the world. She knew she had made the right choice. She was home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has resumed her life in the village after returning to the Sengoku Jidai, but is it the happy ending she had expected?

CHAPTER I

Weeks had passed since Kagome’s return to Sengoku Jedai, and the chill of winter was slowly abating to the warmth of spring. Mornings were still wrought with biting cold, but usually warmed by mid-day. The calls of nature were slowly becoming more lively and prominent as animals emerged from their winter dens. Young sprouts were beginning to emerge from trees and shrubbery, the starkness of bare branches now covered with various shades of green. 

The small village by InuYasha’s forest often roused from its nightly slumber to the calls and songs of birds, beginning their days with cheerful greetings and jolly conversation. The tasks and demands of village life were often tedious and demanding, and the companionship of each other made the day pass quicker and the tasks easier. Rarely were arguments to be found among the villagers, and only on rare occasion was a council sought with the village head.

Their joy was magnified tenfold at the return of their beloved friend and miko, Kagome. They could not contain their cries of excitement and surprise as she entered their village some days ago, and there was much celebrating and catching up to be had. 

Life returned to normal, and all was well in their world. Sort of.

“OSUWARI!”

Already anticipating what was about to happen, everyone braced themselves just before that all too familiar boom resounded across the village as a most unfortunate hanyou became quite intimate with the ground. Again. Sighing, the villagers shrugged amongst themselves, wondering what it was the hanyou had done this time to agitate and set off their returned miko. 

It seemed more often than not the two spent more time arguing than getting along, and the end result was just as had happened moments ago; the hanyou meeting the ground quite harshly, and the miko storming off to some part of the village or forest to cool her head. 

On this particular day, those close enough to witness the two arguing, watched in slight awe as the miko stormed off into the forest, leaving a very disgruntled and grumbling hanyou. No one offered their help or assistance, as they knew doing so would result in quite the tongue lashing from the prideful and stubborn hanyou. 

So, they went about their business, careful to take wide steps around the hanyou-shaped crater lying in the middle of the path. Judging by the depth, they suspected the foolish InuYasha had said something pretty stupid. 

Once the effects of the spell had worn off, InuYasha crawled out of the hole, muttering under his breath. Once clear of the hole, InuYasha shoved his arms into his hitatare, glaring in the direction Kagome had stormed off to, making no move to follow. Instead, he grunted once, turned up his nose and headed in the opposite direction. Once the hanyou disappeared, the villagers resumed their tasks, moving on as if nothing had interrupted their routine, to begin with.

Outside the village, within InuYasha’s forest, flocks of birds shot to the air, squawking in surprised protest as a small figure stormed through, agitated mutterings flowing from their lips. The forest life made a very hasty escape from the angry miko, the very atmosphere crackling with her ire. Her movements were agitated, rigid, heedless to what she trampled or crushed underfoot as her sight was drawn inward to her angry musings. 

Anger was always the first reaction, belying what really lay within the young girl; hurt, disappointment, and deep sadness. It was always easier to react in anger, punish the hanyou for his insensitive comments and storm off before the tears came to a front and embarrassed them both. So, like so many other times before, she stormed off into the forest, to release her true feelings in solitude. No one would witness her moment of weakness and pain, except those living in the forest, and since they were animals, they weren’t talking. Considering the chaos that ensued during one of her bouts, she figured they had all scampered as far away from her as they could get. 

And so, Kagome found herself at the bone eater’s well, everything silent and the meadow empty, save for her and a waterless structure. She walked over to the well, tears of anger and frustration clouding her vision slightly. She reached the lip, staring down into the dark depths below unseeingly, hands fisted tightly at her sides. 

Growling under her breath, and without thinking, she drew back her foot, angrily kicking at the wooden side. Too late she realized her mistake as her cloth covered foot connected with the wooden surface. Nothing protected her foot from the impact save a small layer of material, and the small crunch of bone against a hard surface came before she shrieked from the pain that followed, ungraciously hopping on one foot as she held onto the injured appendage. 

She cursed under her breath before plopping down onto the well’s edge, still holding her throbbing foot. Bringing her foot to her lap, foregoing propriety, she inspected the injured appendage. The white material was smudged with a small layer of dirt and dust, a small dot of blood slowly forming under the material. She sighed internally knowing that removing the bloodstain would be a challenge, but at the moment couldn’t find it in her to be overly concerned about that fact. Letting her foot lower back to the ground, the tension in her body seemed to follow, slumping forward as she braced her hands on the well's edge. 

“Baka, InuYasha,” she muttered under her breath, eyes on her toe that was now stained a deep red. Her pure sock was no longer clean and pure; it was now stained and dirty, imperfect. Just like her. She sighed at the thought, her mind drifting back to what had brought her here in the first place. 

The day had started out well, with Kagome up at sunrise to begin her daily tasks/chores that she had taken on to help Kaede. The air had been crisp and chilly, as usual, and Kagome had dressed quickly to avoid the cold bite as much as possible. The sun was just barely on the horizon as she had emerged from the hut, so the air was grey, silent, and still. 

A fine sheen of dew covered the ground, and nothing stirred, not even the animals in the forest beyond. Puffs of air escaped her parted lips as Kagome made the trek towards the forest to forage for the needed items within. Once that was completed, she was going to assist Kaede in the fields to begin planting this season’s stock of vegetables and rice. After that, the two of them were going to travel around the village to visit the sick and injured and administer to them. Thankfully the numbers were small and few, but accidents still happened in these ancient times. 

Getting on her years, Kaede was finding it difficult to trek through the forest to forage for herbs and roots, so Kagome had volunteered to take over upon her return. Kaede was happy to relinquish the task, and Kagome enjoyed doing them. It allowed her some moments of needed solitude while letting her get some “exercise” trekking up and down the small hills and vales that surrounded their small village. 

Due to the cold that morning, Kagome had opted to don a winter kimono instead of her normal miko attire, considering she was not yet a fully fledged miko anyway and was still an apprentice to Kaede. More often than not she wore the garb, prepping herself for the role she would be assuming in the near future, but kimonos were more familiar to her, if not comfortable. And while the styles and cut were a little more different, traditional in a way, a kimono was a kimono and so wearing that had been more easily adjusted too, then the actual miko garb. 

Truth be told, she still felt strange and awkward wearing the attire, as it reminded her too much of Kikyo and all that had happened with the now dead miko. During her travels in the feudal era, she could count on one hand the number of times she had worn a miko gear, opting instead to wear her familiar and comfortable, school uniform. It had gained her quite a reputation during her travels years past, maybe not always good, but she was easily recognized from her attire as the shikon miko. Both a blessing and curse, she remembered with a sarcastic smile. The kimono she wore now was simple and plain, chosen more for its warmth than style, nicely abating the morning’s chilly grasp, and she made her way effectively and easily to her destination. 

Gathering the needed items, she had quickly made her way back to the village, the sounds of activity beginning anew reaching her ears before she came upon the village. Friendly smiles and warm greetings reached her ears as she made her way to the older miko's hut up the hill and closer to the shrine, and she returned them just as warmly. Children ran alongside her begging her to join them in their morning games, which she declined, albeit reluctantly, promising a game later. They readily agreed and moved off to continue their play. Kagome smiled affectionately, wondering vaguely why Rin was not among them. 

The young girl had come to the village a while before her return, brought by Sesshoumaru himself. From what Kaede had told her, he wished Rin to learn all she could of human life in a human village so she could more accurately and wisely choose the society she wished to become a part of. Kagome was still astounded that he was even offering the child a life in the court of youkai; a part of his life. This was the cold, heartless, ruthless, bloodthirsty Daiyoukai. He cared for no one, let alone a human child, and wished to live his life in solitude. Or so they had all thought. And yet, the presence of Rin brought questions no one had answers to. If he really was so bloodthirsty and ruthless as he led them to believe, then why was the offer for this human child given for her to live in his court? Why had she been with him in the first place? And allowed to live for so long? And thriving even, thriving with the cold, stoic, heartless Daiyoukai. 

Kagome gave a small shake of her head, chasing away the unanswered questions. Pondering them would not produce the needed answers and she had other things to worry about. 

Another group of children ran by, playing some version of tag, once again, no Rin in sight. While her transition from a vagabond’s life to stationary had gone rather well, there were things Kagome noticed that made her heart ache for the little girl. Rin’s appearance and presentation to the village had been warmly and openly accepted by the majority of villagers. She dove right into her new life, tagging along behind Kaede in her various daily tasks, assisting the elder miko any way she could or in whatever task she was assigned with a smile and eagerness to please. And while she knew many of the villagers by name and was often seen conversing and helping other villagers, she was never seen playing with the other children. She interacted with them, most assuredly, talked with them, that too, but not once did she actually ever play with them. Kagome knew that she would be welcomed and accepted by them, so knew that fear of rejection was not what was holding the child back. So, what was it then? Why did she act more like a grown-up, doing the roles and task’s usually done by an adult and not that of a child her age? What had this child been through? And how much of it involved Sesshoumaru? 

Sighing inwardly as her thoughts once again led her to questions with no answers; she once more shook her head, relieved to find herself at the bottom of the hill leading up to Kaede’s hut. Smoke was wafting from the small stack on the side of the hut, indicating the occupants inside were awake and beginning their day. Upon being brought to the village, Rin had attached herself to Kaede, being a familiar face to the child, and attached she had stayed. So much so, that instead of setting her up with a family with children around or close to her age, she had opted to live with Kaede. The miko had not complained or tried to deter the child as she secretly liked the constant companionship of the child, and it eased her solitude greatly. 

Upon entering the small hut, Kagome was greeted by the delicious smells of that morning’s meal and freshly brewed tea. Both Rin and Kaede were sitting by the fire pit, using the blaze to warm them from the chill beyond. Coming in the from the cold to the heat within brought instant color to Kagome’s cold cheeks, like a warm blanket being placed upon her body, instantly chasing away the morning chill. She sighed in contentment, smiling warmly as the two looked up at her entry.  
“Kagome-neechan,” Rin greeted cheerfully, leaping to her feet as the older girl approached the platform. Deftly removing her geta from her feet, Kagome happily joined them by the fire, placing her basket of goods to the side so she could move her hands over the fire to warm them. 

“Good morning, Rin, Kaede,” she greeted warmly. 

“Look, look at Rin’s new Kimono, Kagome-neechan,” Rin said, spinning around so Kagome could get the full effect. It was a beautiful child’s kimono in bright colors and blossoms. It was artfully selected to very accurately reflect the one who wore it. “Lord Sesshoumaru gave it to Rin. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Very much so,” Kagome readily agreed, meaning it. “He has very fine tastes.”

“Hai,” Rin happily agreed, very delicately returning to her kneeling position by the fire pit, as if to not cause any damage to the fine material. 

Kagome smiled gently at the young child before turning her attention to the elder miko. Kaede was filling their cups with the freshly brewed tea, handing one to Kagome before handing the other one to Rin. Kagome accepted the cup gratefully, bringing the cup to her nose to inhale the herbal aroma. After Kaede had taken the first sip, Kagome allowed herself to begin drinking. The soothing, somewhat bitter flavor of herbs and spices greeted her tongue, instantly bringing warmth to her insides. 

“Ah,” she sighed. “Delicious as always, Kaede.”

Kaede smiled warmly but did not comment. Rin nodded enthusiastically, a wide-toothed grin gracing her lips. “Delicious,” she echoed happily, bringing a smile to Kagome’s lips. 

The two miko smiled at the girl, Kagome again puzzled by the strange relationship between the Daiyoukai and Rin. 

Seeing a human child in the company of the Daiyoukai had been confusing and alarming to say the least to Kagome and her small band of travelers. Sesshoumaru’s known history of hating and detesting humans, added to their already mounting confusion. The fact he not only allowed it, but seemed to almost enjoy it had been a strange occurrence to wrap their heads around. Rin seemed content and happy to stay with the Daiyoukai, shocking their group in her willingness to stay no matter what dangers came upon her in this decision. 

Perhaps it was this dynamic that had Kagome so often rethinking her opinion on the Daiyoukai. How could a creature deemed heartless and cruel travel in the company of someone so kind, vibrant and loving if they didn’t have just a little of that themselves? Was he really so bad? She had no answers to that, and approached with caution, for sure, but her fear did diminish somewhat in the future. 

“Were ye able to locate all that ye needed this morning, Kagome?” Kaede asked, rousing Kagome form her musings. Kagome jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, blinking uncomprehendingly until she processed the elder miko’s query. 

“Oh, yes,” she said dazedly, shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts. “I was. I got it all.” She nodded to the basket.

Kaede nodded gratefully. “Thank ye, Kagome. I will dry the herbs later this afternoon, and store the fungus.” She paused for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “I believe our stock of herbs and remedies from Jenenji are getting low, so perhaps a trip to his village will be in order.”

Kagome’s face brightened at the mention of the hanyou healer. He held a special fondness in her heart, considering him a dear friend, and she was excited at the prospect of paying him a visit. “I can make the trip tomorrow,” she volunteered happily. “It will be nice to see him again.”

“I figured as much,” Kaede said warmly. “Will InuYasha be accompanying you?”

Very briefly, so quick Kaede almost missed it, Kagome’s countenance fell, before she perked up again. “Possibly,” was all that she said. 

Kaede ‘hummed’ thoughtfully but did not question her on it. Instead, she passed out bowls and chopsticks for their morning meal, helping herself to the hearty meal on the fire before the other two served themselves as well. They all dug heartily, happily conversing about various topics, the atmosphere light and cheerful. The meal was halfway through when the door covering was abruptly thrown back, and InuYasha stalked in.

“Oi, Kagome,” he snapped. “What’s the big idea?”

Kagome paused with her chopsticks full of food halfway to her mouth, puzzlement clouding her face as she met his disgruntled glare. Lowering her utensils to her bowl, she cocked her head in confusion.

“What is it InuYasha?” she asked, baffled.

The hanyou stormed over to where she sat agitation evident in his body. “You were supposed to come get me to accompany you into the forest,” he snapped. “Not go traipsing out on your own.”

Mentally rolling her eyes, Kagome continued calmly eating her meal. “I didn’t need you with me InuYasha,” she murmured. “It was just a quick trip to collect some herbs from the forest. No big deal.”

“Keh shows what you know,” he groused, plopping down next to her. “Lord Ice is out there somewhere, along with wild animals and youkai. An unprotected human like yourself would be easy pickings.”

Kagome shook her head. “I’m not easy pickings,” she argued back. “Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn’t hurt me. He’s on our side now.” 

Rin nodded her head emphatically, obviously agreeing with Kagome’s statement. This went unnoticed by the hanyou. 

“This is Sesshoumaru were talking about here, Kagome,” InuYasha growled. “He may have been our ally during the battle with Naraku, but that doesn’t mean we are now. You’re just a weak, pathetic human in his eyes, and if he finds you bothersome, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you.”

“InuYasha,” she scolded. “That isn’t true and you know it. He wouldn’t do something like that. He has changed.”

Rin was still nodding away, reminding Kagome vaguely of one of the bobble head dolls from her time. Kaede was observing the three of them with amused eyes, remaining silent.

“Are you stupid?” InuYasha snarled. “This is Sesshoumaru we are talking about here. He never changes.” He stuffed his hands into his hitatare, leg twitching in agitation. “It is this kind of attitude that will get you killed one of these days.”

Finished with her meal, Kagome set down her utensils before giving the hanyou her full attention. Her body was tense, her face calm and neutral, but her eyes flashed with emotion. “And why is that InuYasha?” she asked calmly, a lilt in her voice the only hint that her patience was wearing thin. 

“The idiotic idea that youkai can be good, kind creatures; able to be changed,” he stated. “They are youkai, Kagome, and instinct and power is always the first thing they act upon.”

Kagome scowled, grabbing one of his ears. “That isn’t true and you know it,” she admonished fiercely. “You should know that better than anyone, after all, we’ve been through.” She shook a finger under his nose, face furrowed in angry disappointment. “Think of all the youkai we’ve encountered during our journey’s that changed for the better.”

“Keh,” he snorted, turning his head away from her waggling finger. “Barely.” Glaring at the wall next to him, he pressed on. “It doesn’t change the fact that you went out alone. You could’ve have been killed, Kagome.”

Kagome lowered her hand back to her side, realization dawning that once again. He had been worried about her. Lips curving up into a joyous smile, Kagome placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

“But I wasn’t InuYasha,” she murmured gently. “I was just fine.” She smiled confidently. “And while no match for a youkai like Sesshoumaru, I’m pretty sure I could handle some low-class youkai on my own.”

InuYasha stiffened at her words, whirling to face her. “Are you serious? You can’t fight on your own, and take on some youkai by yourself. You would be shredded to pieces in a matter of seconds.”

“Hey,” she protested indignantly. “I can fight, you know. I know how to purify a youkai or two. And have done so, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“With either Sango, Miroku, or me with you, or all three,” he amended harshly. “Come on, Kagome, you know that you aren’t capable of protecting yourself. Maybe when you’ve reached the caliber that Kikyo was, you can do so, but not now. You aren’t strong enough.”

Kagome frowned. “I think I’m pretty strong,” she argued back. “I could’ve handled it just fine had a youkai attacked me.”

“Shows what you know,” he muttered. “You can’t even hit your targets when practicing your archery half the time. You miss more still than hit. Kikyo mastered the bow and arrow by her teens. She could detect even the weakest of youkai within seconds and could purify without touching it.” He leveled his eyes on Kagome. “Can you do that?”

Gritting her teeth in sudden annoyance, Kagome fought for calm. “Not yet,” she ground out. “At least not all of those things,” she amended. “But, I am getting better.”

“My point exactly,” InuYasha cried. “Until you are at least her equal or surpass her, you shouldn’t be out on your own, in the woods, clomping on your big feet for everyone within a ten-mile radius to hear. You’re the next miko to this village, and while no Kikyo, the only thing these people have.”

“I DON’T WANT TO BE KIKYO,” she yelled hotly, leaping to her feet. “I never will be.” She stepped, bending over to replace her geta. “And I am not that loud.” 

She stormed out the door, intent to head to her hut to retrieve her needed items for her day with Kaede, with InuYasha following obstinately behind her. 

“You're louder than a herd of Oni,” he shot back. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Kouga heard it all the way in his valley.” He caught up to her easily, undeterred by the scowl sent his way. “You can’t even mask your presence or scent from youkai, let alone summon your powers as you need. Not only that, you stupidly make attempts to befriend almost every youkai you meet, believing that they will somehow fall to your silly charms and whims. And while you’re not much to look at, your personality will not make up for the difference when it comes to youkai. They will cut you down, no matter what.”

Ouch, that comment hit a sore spot. She knew she wasn’t that pretty, but did he have to be so blunt about it. Ignoring the hurt his words caused, she pushed on, determined to ignore him. 

“No begging or pleading or flowery words are going to stop someone intent on shedding blood,” he pressed on. “Kikyo understood that better than anyone else. Nothing got past her. She was the best. No youkai was any match for her. She was the epitome of a miko. She never missed her targets, could summon barriers like no one’s business and could sense aura’s quicker than spit.”

With each word, Kagome’s body grew tighter and tighter with suppressed rage and hurt, teeth grinding together in barely contained emotion. 

“And since you can barely summon any power at all, it’s best to have me with you when you go out so that you don’t become some youkai next meal,” InuYasha ranted on, unaware of the tension rolling off the girl in front of him. “If anything happened to you, I don’t know what we would do. Limited as you are in your powers and such, you’re all we have.”

“INUYASHA!” 

That was his only warning before…

“OSUWARI!!!!” 

And with that, his face met the ground, and she stormed off. Returning to the present, she let out a long, deep sigh. Deep down she knew that what InuYasha said was partially true. She was not a fighter or skilled warrior like Sango and InuYasha. Her skills were subpar at best, and her lack of knowledge and skill had caused more trouble than aid many times in the past during their beginning travels. Granted, she had improved and had been able to handle herself quite well, but handling a large horde of youkai on her own, was impossible. 

But what rankled the most, and hurt so much, was the fact that InuYasha just couldn’t stop bringing up the fact that Kikyo could. Everything that Kagome was incapable of doing, Kikyo was, ten-fold. Kikyo was the epitome of perfectionism that Kagome had no hope or chance of accomplishing. And the harder she tried, the harder she failed in his eyes. 

“But I’m still alive,” she uttered petulantly, instantly regretting her comment. It was an unfair comparison and thought, and she begged silent forgiveness for it. Kikyo had been through a lot, endured a lot, and suffered a wrongful death all because of the lustful wants of one human bandit. 

Kikyo was a very skilled miko and warrior, and she could handle herself much better against much of what Kagome couldn’t. And she knew that and accepted that. But in all fairness to her, she had not been raised or trained the way Kikyo had been. She had literally been thrust into a role she was not prepared for and expected to immediately have skill and know-how on things she had never even heard of until the day she fell through the well. 

And instead of complaining, well maybe a little bit, or refusing what was asked of her, she had dove in and done her best. She tried to get better, be better, work harder, and she had honestly thought her efforts had paid off. Reincarnation or not, with all that she had done, she had hoped that InuYasha would eventually stop seeing Kikyo in her, comparing everything she did to what the previous miko had done and was doing upon her sudden resurrection from the dead. But such hopes were dashed, even on her return to the feudal era. The comparison’s never stopped, the expectation to act and do certain things the way Kikyo did was wearing. She could never be Kikyo and had no wish to be so. She was Kagome and was happy with who she was. So, why couldn’t InuYasha be? 

She would be unfair to the hanyou if she didn’t admit that his constant comparison’s and criticisms were his own way to show his concern for her. His loss for Kikyo still lingered deep in his heart, and the fear of losing her motivated him to be so cruel. But still, it hurt. InuYasha and Kikyo had a history and bond that she could not hope to break or take away from, and she had always understood that. But, how she wished that she would not have to live in a shadow she had no wish to step into. 

“Baka, InuYasha,” she repeated again, but with less anger then the first one. No matter what he said and did, she still loved him. They had been through so much together, grown so close together, and they too shared a bond, a deep bond that went beyond time. Literally. Didn’t that count for something? Would a day come when he loved just her, and only her, without seeing someone from the past that she could never be, and had no desire to be? 

So lost in her musings, it took her a moment to realize the forest had grown silent, deadly silent. Nothing moved or stirred, not even the trees above as the silence fell. 

Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine, the air quickly becoming oppressive, and she felt the sudden wave of powerful yoki aura engulf the area. The strength and power of that aura still to this day managed to freeze Kagome’s blood. She knew this aura, rather well, and she gulped as she expanded her senses. 

Sesshoumaru was near, very near. Looking around for a sign of the Daiyoukai, she nearly fell from her perch in surprise, as he was literally there in the meadow when mere moments ago there had been no one but herself. She managed to prevent herself from falling rather gracelessly, and slowly rose to her feet, eyeing the tall, beautiful Daiyoukai warily. 

All her gusto and confidence that he would never harm her came to a screeching halt in the face of stark reality. This was the ‘killing perfection’ right before her. With just a single finger he could reduce her to a puddle of mush, and not bat an eye in doing so. 

Swallowing thickly, she slowly adjusted her stance, facing him fully and hopefully a little less unguarded.  
The two locked gazes for what seemed an eternity to Kagome but was in all actuality only seconds. His face gave nothing away to his thoughts or purpose for being there, and he did not seem inclined to enlighten the on edge miko. Finally, his gaze broke from hers, and fixed instead ahead of himself, beginning to move across the meadow. He did not look at her again, even when he passed mere feet from her spot at the well. Swallowing thickly, she dropped into a hasty bow. She had manners for heaven’s sake. Daiyoukai he may be, but he was still a lord. 

“You would be wise to return to the village, miko,” he stated softly, bringing her surprised gaze up to his tall frame. “Your blood is too tempting a scent to ignore for any creature with a sense of smell.” His gaze raked her form quickly, before bringing his piercing gaze back to her stunned one. “Especially as you are defenseless.”

Kagome’s mouth opened and closed, eyes large on her pale face. She tried to formulate a response, but her brain refused to catch up with her mouth. Dazedly, she wondered what he was referring to about her blood when she remembered her toe. She glanced down at the offending appendage, noticing the small, minuscule stain on her foot, barely the size of a coin. Puckering her brow in bewilderment, she raised her gaze back to the tall Daiyoukai. However, before she could say anything in reply, InuYasha burst into the meadow, hand gripping the hilt of Tesseiga.

“Kagome,” he cried, leaping high into the air to land protectively before her. “What are you doing here Sesshoumaru? What did you do to Kagome?”

Sparing InuYasha only a menial glance, Sesshoumaru turned his back on the duo and continued on his way.

“Get back here,” InuYasha snarled, hands tightening on his sword intent to withdraw the blade. “Hey. I’m talking to you.”

Snapping from her daze, Kagome grabbed InuYasha’s sleeve as he readied himself to leap after the other Daiyoukai. “Wait,” she cried. “You’ve got it wrong. Sesshoumaru didn’t do anything. He arrived just before you did.” When he didn’t relax his stance, she scampered to face the hanyou. “He didn’t hurt me.”

Although he relaxed his stance, InuYasha’s grip on his sword did not. He kept an intense gaze on the horizon where Sesshoumaru’s figure was receding, ears twitching as he listened to something only his youkai ears could detect. Finally, after a tense moment, he dropped his hands from his blade, locking his gaze with hers. 

“What happened, Kagome?” he asked worriedly. “Why do I smell your blood?”

Lowering her head in embarrassment, Kagome indicated her injured foot. “I hurt my foot,” she mumbled. “It isn’t anything serious, just a small cut. I’ll clean it and bandage it when I get back to the village.”

InuYasha locked his gaze at the small injury, inhaling sharply, closing his eyes before snapping them open to glare that her. “THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON’T WANT YOU ALONE?” He roared. “Do you get it now?”

Kagome flinched at his volume, cringing back from him. She knew she had no argument on this one, and flushed in embarrassment and anger. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” she muttered obstinately. “It was just Sesshoumaru, and he didn’t hurt me.” She glanced briefly in the direction the Daiyoukai had disappeared, face thoughtful. “In fact, I think he was watching out for me.”

“Right,” the hanyou scoffed, suddenly scooping Kagome up into his arms. “Like that Ice Lord would lower himself to protect you.” 

She gasped in surprise, latching onto his neck to keep herself sturdy. “Well, he certainly wasn’t there to ‘slaughter’ me, so what else was he doing there? And I can walk you know.”

“You need to get that foot taken care of, and I can get us to the village faster like this,” he explained, taking a giant leap into the air. “Every youkai in the area is going to smell your blood and instantly be on the hunt.”

“Ugh, It’s just a little cut,” she whined, kicking her foot for emphasis. “Barely even there.”

“Doesn’t matter,” InuYasha said. “Even a drop of blood can be scented for miles around. It’s that potent to youkai.”

“Humph,” she scoffed disbelievingly. “Whatever you say. But, I still think Sesshoumaru was protecting me. He even told me to get my foot taken care of. Why would he do that if he wasn’t trying to help me?”

“What reason does Sesshoumaru have for doing what he does,” he growled. “This is Sesshoumaru we are talking about here. He has his own reasons for doing things.”

“Maybe,” she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for coming to help me,” she whispered. 

“Keh.”

Mentally shaking her head, she marveled at how quickly their argument from earlier seemed to have been forgotten by InuYasha. And while she was glad that he seemed like his normal self after this last fight, deep down she wondered if she was of the same attitude. Her heart still hurt from his words, and doubts still plagued her mind. 

Unwilling to dwell on them any further, she merely tightened her grip on the hanyou. He was warm, broad and solid, a uniquely distinct scent that was solely InuYasha filling her senses. How she wished that her heart was at peace, whole and unbroken. But, it was not, and as they came closer to the village, she wondered if it ever really would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos to the story so far. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends are reunited and odd happening's leave Kagome a little baffled

CHAPTER 2

Dawn the day next found two lone figures trekking through the village, to destinations beyond. The ground was covered with a thick mist, casting ghostly shadows from the weak sunlight able to filter through. In the early morning light, everything appeared dull and lifeless, lacking color and vibrancy. Today had dawned colder than the previous mornings, and one of the figures was seen reaching up frequently to briskly rub their arms as if warding off the cold. 

They were an odd pair, one a silver-haired young man with small white ears peeking through the long curtain of silver locks. He was dressed all in red of hitatare and hakama. At his side was an old, rusty katana, the scabbard worn and tarnished, the hilt frayed. His feet were bare, with his hands, hanging loosely at his sides, ending in sharp deadly tips. Deep golden eyes peered out from long thick bangs, scanning his surroundings acutely. His gaze was keen, alert, looking for any threat that may leap out at them at any moment. 

His companion was a young woman with long dark wavy hair, let loose to trail down to her lower back. She was dressed in the customary attire for a Miko of white and red, a bow hung across her shoulders, a quiver of arrows on her back, a basket in one hand. She too had her eyes ahead, but instead of wariness and caution, hers were bright with excitement and anticipation. Every once in a while she would glance at her companion, breaking out into a wide grin before looking away, sighing with contentment. She was unaware that he too would glance at her after she had removed her gaze, an unreadable expression on his face. And each time he saw her head move, he made sure his gaze was anywhere but on her. 

No one else crossed paths with them as they made their journey, and they doubted anyone would be on this road until much later, if at all. It wasn’t the main road, and so any travelers found on this road would be moving to close quarters. One of those villages carried a rumor that deterred many from entering its borders, and it was that very village our travelers were headed. 

“I wonder how Jinenji and his mother are doing,” Kagome wondered, finally breaking the silence. “It will be so nice to see them again. I hope all is well in his village and they are all still getting along.”

InuYasha snorted. “Don’t be surprised if they aren’t,” he warned. “Humans and youkai have always been enemies; humans fearing us for what we are, and youkai seeing humans as nothing but scum beneath their feet. That is not something easily overcome.”

Kagome frowned. “For some maybe, but Jineji’s village overcame that stereotype. The appreciate him, and are comfortable working with him. It can happen with others.”

InuYasha harrumphed, shaking his head bemusedly. “There you go again,” he groused. “Believing silly ideal's. Need I remind you of Lord Ice the other day.”

“And need I remind you that he didn’t do anything,” she countered back. “He just walked right by and disappeared. I still think he was protecting me, in a weird way.”

“Not likely,” InuYasha growled. “That jerk doesn’t know the meaning of protection.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Now you’re just being silly. I am fairly certain he knows the term very well. I point to Rin, and say enough said.”

InuYasha glanced at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. After a moment of silence, he spoke in bewilderment. “You say the strangest things sometimes, you know that. Your time has such strange phrases.”

The mention of her time brought Kagome a small pang of sadness. How she missed her mother, brother, and grandpa. She often wondered how they were faring with her gone, never to return, and she fervently prayed they were all well. 

Clearing her head of such thoughts, she grinned at the bewildered hanyou. “Well, you went there a time or two, remember? And you haven’t heard the half of it,” she teased, breaking out into laughter at the horrified look InuYasha sported. Taking pity on the poor boy, she gave him a small pat on the shoulder. “At least we won’t be around to see it change,” she paused cocking her head. “Well, at least I won’t. You, on the other hand, could outlive me, even with half yokai blood. You may even live to my time and can drop in on my family once in a while. You know to let them know what happened to me and how I lived my life. Mom would love that.” She stopped, making a face. “Except the parts on how I died, that would just be morbid. Of course, you will have to avoid your past self, because that would just be awkward and weird, but since you would be able to sense me and yourself, that shouldn’t be a problem…”

As she rambled on, InuYasha was losing interest fast, sighing as he once more turned his focus to their surroundings. The air was thick with varying scents, thankfully none unpleasant, or raising alarm in the hanyou. His ears detected sounds in the distance of streams gurgling, leaves swaying, and people rousing from a deep sleep. Although a distance away, he could make out the telltale sounds of activity in a village, albeit faint. 

Had he been a full youkai, they would be increased tenfold, able to distinguish what each sound was distinctly. Still listening intently he let his gaze wander to the nearby landscape, where thick forests and glades stood on one side of their path, and fields on the other. Faintly he could detect the auras of some small youkai vermin, hardly worth the worry as they posed no threat to him. 

Kagome was still talking, unaware he had stopped listening, gesturing slightly to emphasize her point in whatever she was saying. Suddenly she tripped over a small stone sticking up in the road, awkwardly righting herself, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She scowled at the offending object as if it had purposely sought to trip her, bending down to brush off the dirt from her toes. InuYasha had stopped when she had stumbled, waiting for her to right herself and continue on. Watching her dust off her foot, he frowned. He was still bothered about Sesshoumaru being in such close proximity to Kagome. 

Whether she wanted to accept it or not, Sesshoumaru was ruthless, cruel, and unfeeling; no matter what having Rin in his company stated otherwise. He was dangerous and deadly, and him being within feet of a helpless Kagome sent ice through his veins. She could have been killed, in mere seconds, gone from the world as quickly as Kikyo. One more bright star snuffed out before it could reach its full brilliance. 

When he had smelled her blood at the village, little as it was, he had panicked. Fresh blood always attracted unwanted attention, especially predators. No matter how little or how much there was, the mere scent of it hinted at injured prey; easy pickings for beings with teeth and claws. 

Maybe that was what had brought Sesshoumaru to the glade, InuYasha thought grudgingly trying to give his half-brother the benefit of the doubt. He knew Sesshoumaru was very familiar with Kagome’s scent, the scent of her blood, as he had been present for a few of her injuries. Smelling Kagome’s blood had alerted the Daiyoukai to the fact that she was injured and maybe had feared that young Rin was with the Miko and came to ensure his ward was unharmed. 

InuYasha shook his head at the last thought, even for him that was stretching it. Sesshoumaru would know Rin was not there in the glade with Kagome as he had an odd sense for the young child. He always knew where she was, could sense her call for him no matter how far the distance. So, what was it that had brought the Daiyoukai to Kagome? He had no answer to that, and it rankled fiercely. Sesshoumaru never did anything without intent and purpose, so he had been there for a reason, but what it was remained elusive. 

The hanyou scowled angrily, hands clenching into fists. This is what he had been trying to get across to Kagome. No matter how good they appeared to be, how kind they seemed, how loving, a youkai was still a youkai and instinct always overrode anything else. Even himself. Hadn’t the past experience with the tessaiga proven that? Without the sword as an anchor, the hanyou lost all control and reason, resorting to a mindless, bloodthirsty, power-hungry being. He shuddered, remembering the lives he had slaughtered at his weakest point, many voices begging and pleading for mercy. But he hadn’t given them that, and he had enjoyed killing them, reveled in it. For those moments, he had seen what being a full youkai had felt like, the need for power, to kill and conquer, and it would forever haunt him. 

Sesshoumaru was no different, albeit more rational thinking, but still, the drive was the same. Had he felt the need to do so, he would eliminate Kagome without a single hesitation. And he was just the beginning. Youkais, bandits, animals lay just beyond their sight, lurking and waiting to grab any unsuspecting fool that came within easy reach. The world was a cruel and vicious place, and something as bright and loving as Kagome just couldn’t see that. Refused to believe that. She always saw and looked for the good in everyone, finding love for even the lowliest of creatures. She had even found love in her heart for him, even though he had done nothing but harm and wound her, too many times to count. 

She always came back, love and understanding deep in her eyes, ready to surround him with her warmth and light, chasing away the shadows, the pain, the memories, and the darkness deep in his soul. And he reveled in that light, embraced it, hungered for it. She almost made him believe that the world was good, kind, full of love and acceptance. Almost.   
He had experienced too many times what the world was capable of, what beings (youkai and human alike) could do to one another, and so that light dimmed, overcome by the darkness once more. But, she persisted undaunted, undeterred, a strength and determination that knew no bounds, and still, it awed him her tenacity and strength. 

It was bizarre how alike and yet so completely different Kikyo and Kagome were. Sighing internally, InuYasha pondered his lost love. How he missed Kikyo, how he longed to have her at his side, in his arms, in his life. What life had dealt her had been cruel to say the least, so unfair for one as pure and beautiful as her, and he raged at the unfairness of it all. Having Kagome eased that pain and loss greatly. And while he could not have the real living and breathing miko of long ago, he was somehow content to have a small remnant of her by his side. Kikyo would always be with him, so long as Kagome lived. And he would do all that he could to make sure nothing happened to her. He would keep all that was left of Kikyo alive, no matter what the cost. He would not lose her again. 

He was snapped from his musings when he felt a gentle, hesitant touch to his arm, and his eyes met the tender gaze of deep dark eyes. He knew those eyes, and he breathed a name, and pain filled those brown eyes. No, not brown, but deep, midnight blue. Not Kikyo’s eyes. Kagome’s. Kikyo, but not Kikyo. Groaning silently at the unfairness of it all, he chased away the painful reminder, meeting her gaze with his. He knew she had heard the name that was not hers but could not bring it in himself to feel guilty for it. He loved Kagome, he truly did, but his heart would forever long for someone else. Lowering her hand to her side, Kagome forced a smile to her lips, tilting her head slightly.

“Lost you for a minute there,” she teased, tone brittle. “Everything okay?”

They both knew it was not. 

And as was common for them both, when emotions and feelings grew too intense, too raw, he resorted to gruffness. “Keh,” he huffed, shoving his hands into his hitatare sleeves. “You worry too much. Lay off me woman.”

She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, turning to continue on her way. “Fine, fine,” she said breezily, her back to him. 

Both lapsed into strained silence, neither sure how to deal with the tension in the air. But soon, Kagome was off again, chattering away like an excited chipmunk, going on and on about this and that, while he remained unaware of it all. And so the morning passed this way, Kagome exclaiming and pointing out everything that caught her eyes, and InuYasha scoffing at her silliness. 

The sun was high overhead by the time they came upon the edge of Jinenji’s village. The two travelers were greeted warmly as they made their way toward Jinenji’s hut, Kagome happily returning the greetings called out to them. Her happiness and smile grew the further in they ventured, smugly glancing at the hanyou as the villagers guided them to where Jinenji was. There was no spite or fear or even disgust in the tones they spoke in, but sincere, genuine pride, and warmth for the hanyou that resided in their midst. They had well and truly worked through their biases and mistrust of the gentle giant, finally seeing what Kagome had seen the moment she laid eyes on him. 

It didn’t take them long to locate Jinenji, considering his size and stature. He was on the far side of the fields, working with a handful of villagers, each towing large baskets. Jinenji’s mother was there as well, barking out instructions and orders to the villagers, where to put what and what to pull and what not to. Jinenji spotted the duo first, as he was the tallest, and the others soon followed. His large, doe eyes, widened at seeing the duo, not expecting their visit. Kagome waved enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.   
“Hi, Jinenji,” she yelled, causing InuYasha to flinch. 

“Oi,” he snapped. “Lower the volume, some of us have sensitive hearing, you know. Besides, he can hear just fine.”

Kagome glowered at him from the corner of her eye but did not generate a response. Instead, she called out greetings to the villagers, finally coming to a halt before Jinenji. 

“Kagome,” Jinenji’s deep, reverberating voice rumbled from above, shy and gentle as ever. His eyes were alight with joy, the ever-present blush he always sported when she was nearby upon his large cheeks. “You’re back.” 

Kagome beamed up at him, reaching up fearlessly to place her hand on his much larger one. “Hello, Jinenji,” she greeted warmly. “It is so good to see you again. How have you been? Everything well?”

“Oh, yes,” Jinenji nodded rapidly. “Yes, it most certainly is. Everyone has been so kind to mother and me.”

Kagome’s eyes lowered to flicker over the villagers nearby, smiling at them all, before looking back up to Jinenji. “I’m so glad to hear that.” She leaned over slightly to smile at his mother who stood behind and to the side of the large hanyou. “Hello.”

Although frowning something fierce, Kagome wondered if maybe her face was permanently stuck that way, Jinenji’s mother shook her head bemusedly at the young girl.  
“I wondered if you would ever come back,” she grumbled, hands on her ample hips. “Heard lots of rumors about you, young Kagome.”

Kagome chuckled nervously, fidgeting. “I’m sure you have,” she said evasively. “None of them true, I assure you.”

Jinenji’s mother eyed her critically for a long moment, before huffing in resignation. “Well, you’re here and that is what matters. What can we do for you?”

Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief, raising the basket in her hand. “We were hoping to get some herbs for potions and remedies. We are getting low.”

Jinenji smiled. “Of course,” he rumbled. “We are happy to help. What is it you require?”

Kagome smiled gratefully at the large youkai, happily listing off the items they sought after. Jinenji would nod at each plant was listed, mentally noting if it was available or not. As her list grew to a close, he was pleased to note that she would leave with everything on her list, but then she gave her final item and his face fell.

“I am sorry, Kagome,” he sighed sadly. “But we do not have that particular plant at the moment. We gave our last stalk to a traveler the other day that had a family member in dire need. I truly apologize.”

Kagome waved her hands and shook her head frantically. “No, no, no, no,” she protested. “Don’t apologize. You don’t have to do that. Their need was greater than ours.” She cocked her head to the side. “Considering our long list, I am pleased we are returning with almost everything. I can’t thank you enough. As that particular herb is not an immediate need, perhaps I can return on another day when it is in season.”

Jinenji nodded happily. “Oh, yes, most assuredly. Please do.”

The group spent the next few hours collecting the herbs and plants, Kagome working closely beside Jinenji watching and learning how he tended and collected each herb and plant. Occasionally her hand would brush against his or his arm as they tended to the task at hand, and he would blush profusely from the contact while she seemed unaware and unaffected by the contact. Even now, her lack of fear and disgust at being in close proximity to his person amazed and baffled the large hanyou. He was used to fear, mistrust, loathing, and disgust when people came near him, yet upon their very first meeting, her eyes shined with nothing but acceptance and kindness. 

She protected him fiercely and defended him, even at the risk of her own life. She didn’t seem bothered that his skin had touched hers, in fact, she would merely smile up at him once and a while when they did. Simple acceptance was all that was on her face, her beautiful face full of such light he still found it hard to look upon her for long before the brilliance became overwhelming. And she remained blissfully unaware of this, ignorant to the light that she brought into lives, youkai and human alike. He shook his head at the oddity of it all, smiling softly down at her. She looked up then, catching him staring, and tilted her head in encouragement as if thinking he wished to speak. Of course, he did not, so with hot cheeks, he dropped his gaze and resumed his task. 

Eventually, all the needed items had been collected and placed within Kagome’s basket. It was heavier, and she adjusted the handle so it would carry easier on the journey home. It was time to say goodbye. Jinenji sadly lumbered up to the small girl, grief hanging from him like a cloak. He did not wish to say goodbye. Her odd disappearance three years back had caused great alarm for many, himself included. And while she assured him that she was there to stay, he secretly worried this would be the last time he would see her.

“I’ll come back in a month or so to restock and hopefully collect that last herb,” she assured him, placing a gentle hand on his. “I promise.”

He nodded mutely, throat too tight with concern to speak. Kagome gave one of his fingers a small reassuring squeeze before letting go. As she turned away to say her farewell to his mother and the other villagers, he lifted his hand in reverent awe, dumbfounded once more that she so willingly touched him. He placed his other hand over the spot, his skin tingling where she had touched, wishing to maintain the sensation for as long as possible. He looked up as she gave one final wave of farewell before turning her back to begin the trek home. 

InuYasha had stayed by her side the whole time, a silent guardian. He had barely said anything to Jinenji and the villagers, and when he did speak, it was directly to Kagome. While barely discernible, Jinenji had sensed a slight tension between the two, something that had not been there before, and he wondered at it. There was still that camaraderie that the two had, a bond, but yet different somehow. Something was changing between the two, and the hanyou was not sure what it could be.

Night had fallen upon their return to their village and the twinkling glow of fires inside the huts was a welcoming beacon to the weary travelers. Delicious aromas of meals being prepped reminded the two that they had not eaten since earlier that day. Kagome looked up to where Kaede’s hut sat upon the hill near the shrine, relieved to see lighted windows from within. Hopefully, the elder Miko would have some leftovers from their evening meal to share with the both of them. If not, she would ease her hunger by other means. Perhaps some wild berries or rice balls or raw produce. Not much of a meal, but would have to do for so late in the day. 

Switching the basket to her other arm, she shook the arm to relieve the numbness of carrying the heavy basket for so long. Her bow was still strung across her back with her arrows, unneeded as they had not encountered any bandits or youkai. They had passed a small handful of travelers on their route back, so she had seen no need to have it in hand ready to draw. InuYasha had ‘harrumphed’ at her actions, but said nothing on it. She raised her head in silent challenge, daring him to speak, but he remained mute. Rolling her shoulders to ease the knots she felt forming, she willed her feet to move faster, ready to keel over in exhaustion

Not used to traveling long distances in the traditional footwear of the Sengoku Jedai era, she could feel several blisters on her feet. Some she could tell had torn during her journey, with blisters forming over the torn skin. She forced herself to not limp or cringe in pain with each step she made, and she was never more relieved to reach Kaede’s hut as she was at that moment. Giving a sharp knock to announce themselves, Kagome lifted up the covering sighing as welcoming heat wrapped her in its soothing embrace. 

The temperature had steadily dropped as the sun had drifted toward the horizon and Kagome was slightly chilled upon entering the elder Miko's home. Kaede and Rin looked up upon their entry, Rin breaking out into a wide grin.

“Kagome-neechan,” she cried leaping to her feet. “Welcome back.”

“We’re back,” Kagome returned happily, lowering herself to sit next to Rin, wincing slightly as she removed her zori. She placed her bow and arrows at the edge of the platform close to her shoes, gingerly lowering herself to a kneeling position. InuYasha did not notice, as he was looking into the pot sitting on the fire sniffing the contents, ears twitching happily. Without invitation, he plopped himself down, grabbed a bowl and helped himself. Kaede shook her head, but said nothing to dissuade the hanyou; there were plenty of leftovers as she had purposely made extra for the two. Only after she had received a nod of consent from Kaede did Kagome help herself, with happy gusto. The aroma of vegetables soaked in hearty broth wafted through the air and she hungrily shoveled in the food, moaning in delight. 

“So, good,” she sighed contentedly. “Thank you so much for the food, Kaede.”

“My pleasure, Kagome,” she murmured humbly. “How was yer journey?”

“Uneventful,” InuYasha grumbled around a mouthful of food.

Kaede gazed at the hanyou in surprise. “Ye almost seem disappointed that it was so, InuYasha.”

InuYasha shrugged. “Mmm,” he sniffed noncommittally. 

Kagome and Kaede glanced at one another, shaking their heads in bemusement. 

“It went well,” Kagome emphasized, glancing at InuYasha pointedly. She was ignored. “Jinenji had everything on our list except the last herb and he said to return for it in a month or so.”

Kaede beamed. “Excellent. How fortunate for us that we have such a skilled healer so close to us. Jinenji’s remedies and potions have helped many villagers. We are most indebted to him and his village.”

Kagome agreed readily. “I asked him if he could mentor me so that I am able to have better knowledge of remedies and potions. We don’t have the luxury of modern conveniences anymore, so the more I can learn the better. I studied natural remedies and cures in my time, to prepare, but since youkai are considered myths there, I could find nothing conclusive or concrete regarding youkai treatment and healing. Jinenji is knowledgeable on both.”

“Indeed,” Kaede murmured, sipping her tea. “I believe his knowledge will be of great use to many villages.”

Kagome hummed in agreement. “Jinenji’s potions have certainly been of great use to us. He saved Kiara’s life and many villagers.” She smiled affectionately. “He has such a kind, loving heart. And I am so grateful his village is finally seeing him for who he is.”

“He’s one of the few,” InuYasha grumbled, still shoveling food into his mouth. “Not many are so fortunate. And they only changed their tune because I knocked some sense into them.”  
“ And he saved them from a man-eating youkai,” Kagome pointed out, gently.

“Meh,” he huffed, finishing his food. Setting his bowl down with a contented sigh, he leaped to his feet patting his stomach contentedly. “I feel much better. Not as good as that ninja food Kagome used to bring with her, but satisfying enough.” Leaping off the upper platform, he marched toward the door. “I’m off.”

Three pairs of eyes watched him leave with varying degrees of emotions on their faces. Kaede was resigned, Kagome annoyed, and Rin, well, Rin was just perplexed. InuYasha’s odd behaviors and attitudes were so often at odds with his half-brother it was a wonder they were even related at all. Sesshoumaru was so dignified and refined, kind and considerate, and while kind in his own way, InuYasha was just not of the same caliber. At least in Rin’s opinion anyway. He was impatient, impulsive and didn’t think about the consequences before leaping into situations. Rin snuck a glance at Kagome from the corner of her eye. She did not notice as Kaede and she were going through the items in her basket, apparently discussing the specific remedies and potions each one would be made into. 

Kagome was so nice and pretty, always helping out anyone in need, and she always was patient with Rin and made time for her. She willingly explained things to the young girl when she asked, and encouraged Rin’s sense of adventure and curiosity. While still lacking experience and knowledge on the subject, Rin knew that the older girl cared very deeply for InuYasha, and wanted to spend her life with him. She was confused regarding the whole situation with Kikyo, InuYasha, and Kagome. InuYasha had loved Kikyo, Kikyo had loved InuYasha; Kikyo had been killed by the hanyou Naraku and also attempted to kill InuYasha too. He had even tried to kill Lord Sesshoumaru, foolish notion though it had been. 

Kikyo was brought back to life and held hatred and anger for InuYasha. In the few times Rin had seen the other miko, she had seemed nice, and had found her very pretty. And it was because of Kikyo that Kohaku was alive today, and was she ever thankful for that miracle. But, the fact that the two women shared the same soul was bewildering to the young girl and she didn’t understand how Kagome was alive if her soul had been transferred to the other miko. And if the other miko was dead, why hadn’t the soul returned to Kagome? Or maybe it had since Rin had not been there to witness her final moments. 

Shrugging mentally, Rin decided she would ask Lord Sesshoumaru the next time he came to visit, as he always had the answer to her inquiries. Glancing over at Kagome and Kaede, Rin found them still conversing together, and so she snuggled down onto the floor, head cradled on her arms and listened with half an ear as the two women discussed plans for the next day. With the soft lilting tones and the warmth from the fire, her lids soon grew heavy and within moments, she was asleep. 

A short time later, the two ladies concluded their plans. Kaede rose to her feet to carry the basket to the far wall where all her utensil’s and gear for remedies lay. Kagome rose as well intending to retire to her own hut. However, once pressure was placed upon her feet, she was unable to contain the sharp intake of breath as jolts of pain shot up her leg. 

“What ails ye child?” Kaede asked sharply, catching the sound. 

Kagome was muttering under breath, gingerly placing her feet on the lower platform. She grimaced at Kaede’s question, pointing to her feet. “Blisters,” she said simply. “I am going to go to my hut and take care of it.” She turned to offer farewells to Rin but stopped upon noticing the girl asleep. Her gaze softened affectionately, glancing briefly at Kaede. “Should we move her?”

Kaede was already a step ahead of Kagome, rolling out Rin’s futon and quickly laying down blankets and a pillow. Kagome rose to her feet once more, wincing at the pain, to assist the elder miko. Together they lifted the slumbering child up and carried her to her bed. Surprisingly the child did not stir from her slumber and merely snuggled deeper into her blankets once she was laid upon them. Both ladies chuckled at that, before quietly moving away from the girl. 

Kagome had to grit her teeth with the sharp pain jabbing through her feet each time she took a step, concerned that the blisters were turning into open sores. While infection was a small worry, the tenderness was not. She had too much to do to be babying her feet, so she knew she needed to get the blisters treated quickly. She retrieved her bow and arrows, replacing them on her back before turning to face Kaede. Bowing gratefully to Kaede she made her way, limping to the door. 

“Will ye be alright child?” Kaede asked worriedly. “Should we summon InuYasha to carry ye?”

Kagome waved away the concern. “I’ll be fine. Besides the trek to my hut is not that far and I don’t want to disturb him for something so menial.”

Kaede eyed her feet with doubt. “If ye are sure, child.”

“I am.” Kagome waved one final farewell to the elder miko before stepping out into the night. Almost immediately the warmth from the fire within was drained completely away in the chill of the night. Shivering at the sudden drop in temperature, Kagome hobbled as quickly as she could toward her hut. 

The night was quiet and still, a half moon glowing cheerfully overhead. The glow of the moon, added with the light from fires inside huts, gave Kagome all the light needed to guide her path to her hut. She had the misfortune of stepping on the occasional pebble in the ground, and she cringed each time she did. Knowing that she would have to clean her feet and bandage them, Kagome quickly entered her hut to retrieve a poultice for her feet, some bandages, and a bucket and washcloth. She kept her bow and arrows on her back, and slowly made the trek to the river.

As she moved further away from civilization, the soft sounds of nature began to emerge. She was able to discern the small croak of frogs, and the chirps of cicadas. At one point she even detected the hoot of an owl within the forest. And then she heard the trickling of the river just ahead. She sighed happily, exhaustion setting in much deeper along with the cold. But, she knew this was necessary, so set her resolve and trekked on. 

Once at the river’s edge, she carefully lowered herself to a large rock, avoiding snagging or soiling her clothes. She quickly divested herself of her tabi and zori, gingerly placing her feet in the icy water. She sucked in her breath at the bone-chilling cold that sent needles up her legs, but couldn’t deny the immediate ease in discomfort to her feet. 

All too soon she knew that her feet would go numb from the cold, so soaked for just a moment before raising one foot to rest on her knee to inspect and cleanse. She inspected her foot, relieved to find only a few blisters, albeit big and torn, on the bottoms, easily mended and of little concern. She treated the popped blisters quickly and effectively, cleaning the sores before drying them and applying the poultice and bandaging it up. Her other foot was still resting in the water, and all too soon she could feel the frigid temperature fading to cold numbness. Quickly finishing with her first foot, she cautiously placed it down on a dry spot of another rock before raising her other foot. The foot was treated as the first one, and soon was cleaned and bandaged, and covered with the tabi. She was just about to place on the zori when a faint glow across the river gave her pause.

Without thought, acting purely on instinct, Kagome had her bow knocked and aimed. However, she froze when blue locked with deep amber. Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the river, just emerging from the trees and brush along the edge. Although he gave no true light, he seemed to radiate an unearthly glow. From his long silver locks to his mokomoko, and even his clothing, shimmering in a way that put the moon to shame. He came to a halt at the water’s edge, breaking contact with her eyes for a moment to flit briefly to her legs and feet.  
Her gaze followed in confusion, taking in the bared skin of her legs from tending to her feet, but could not see anything odd or peculiar to warrant his attention. 

The silence continued to drag on, with the Daiyoukai simply gazing at her feet, unmoving, not speaking, just…staring. Growing antsy from his odd attention, and feeling increasingly agitated, Kagome huffed, lowering the bow, but leaving the arrow knocked. 

“Can I help you with something, LORD Sesshoumaru?” she ground out, meeting the Daiyoukai’s gaze boldly as it rose to hers once more. “If not, I will happily head back to my hut, my warm hut, and bid you ‘good night’.”

Something flashed in his eyes but was gone before she could determine what it was. With a small ‘hmmm’, he turned and disappeared into the forest from whence he had emerged moments ago. Kagome released her breath in a rush, sagging against the rock, stupefied.

“I can add that to my top ten list of weirdest things to happen in the presence of Sesshoumaru,” she muttered to herself, bending to retrieve her materials in preparation to return to her hut. “That is the second time in two days. What is he up to?”

For that she had no answer, and too tired to dwell on unanswered questions, she reached her hut and stumbled inside. Within moments her gear was stowed away, her futon rolled out and her blankets laid atop it. 

Quickly disrobing of her hakui and andon-bakama’s, leaving only her nagajuban, she dove into her covers willing them to warm quickly. Turning to her side, she gazed thoughtfully at the wall, eyelids drooping as sleep began its soothing approach. 

Sesshoumaru coming to her two days in a row was baffling enough; the fact that he had neither injured nor killed her was even more bizarre. He was showing up for some reason, but why, she couldn’t even begin to fathom. And getting an answer from him was going to be like stopping Jinenji from blushing every time she was around him. But, whatever it was, she sincerely hoped it was not some scheme to get at InuYasha for something. Heaven help them all if that was the case. With those thoughts in mind, sleep claimed the young miko and her dreams were filled with silver-haired angels and youkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments I've received for this story. It's meant a lot to me and encourages me too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one coming soon.
> 
> -I don’t remember if it actually stated in the anime how far the trek to Jinenji’s village was from Inu Yasha’s, so just made up my own timeframe. If I was incorrect in the timeframe, can someone let me know.
> 
> -I must confess I have not watched the actual Inu Yasha anime or read the manga in a very long time. I did not finish the series in fact and only knew the ending by looking up the episode summaries. And there are A LOT. So, I can’t remember if Rin was present when Kikyo actually died for real in the Final Act, or not (?). If I was in error on that part, let me know. <=0)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Rin spend an afternoon with Sango and the children, and learns there is more to Sesshoumaru than meets the eye.

CHAPTER 3

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling groggy and disoriented. Her sleep had been restless and fitful, filled with strange dreams and too many unanswered questions that would not cease rolling through her mind so she could sleep. 

Tossing her covers to the side, she rolled from her futon, hair wild disarray, and her nagajuban rumpled and rolling off one shoulder. Stretching, mouth open in a huge yawn, she stood to her feet, shuffling to her window to peek through the shutters of her window. The sun had yet to fully rise, and specks of light were filtering through the trees beyond the horizon, filling the sky with hues of yellow and orange, slowly chasing away the navy blue of the night to the pale blue of day. 

Inhaling deeply, stretching once more, she returned to her futon, folding the blankets and setting them to the side before rolling up the futon and putting all bedding away. She then proceeded to dress, opting today for a simple kimono and obi as Kaede was traveling to a neighboring village to assist a fellow miko with a small ritual and would not be needing Kagome to attend. 

So, instead Rin and she were planning to visit Sango and her new baby, before going to the river to wash some clothing and later bathe. They would clean up in a nearby pond and while no hot spring, it was better than staying smelly and sweaty for days on end. Rin didn’t seem to mind the colder temperatures of the pond, and happily made use of the water for whatever reason.

She found Kagome's need for cleanliness and constant bathing amusing, if not a bit baffling, but loved to accompany the young miko either way. In fact, Kagome had noted on her initial visit to the feudal era how infrequently people bathed. But, it was ancient times, and it would be years later before the idea that clean hygiene would help eliminate many diseases and sicknesses. But, heck, just because she lived in ancient times didn't mean she had to live like them. She liked to be clean, and clean she would be.

Before placing on her tabi, she took a moment to check her feet. They were still tender this morning, but not like they had been the night prior. The treatment had done a great job of cleansing the torn skin, the poultice already repairing the damaged skin. After her bath, she planned to apply more ointment to the blisters and keep them bandaged for another day. Once dressed, she detangled her hair with a simple handmade comb, brushed her teeth with a frayed stick, chewed on some mint to freshen her breath, and rinsed her face with water before retrieving her basket of clothes to wash, her bathing supplies and a fresh change of clothing, as well as her bow and quiver of arrows. 

She then exited her hut and began the trek to Kaede's where Rin would be waiting. Rin loved seeing Sango and Miroku's children and would often assist Sango with the care of young Ryuu. She also, according to Kaede, would play with Ume and Ayaka, teaching them the various games she had learned from Kagome.

This had warmed Kagome’s heart, knowing that at least with the twins, Rin had friends and someone she felt comfortable playing with.

Villagers were emerging from their huts to begin their day as she made her way to Kaede's and they greeted each other as they passed one another. Kaede was just exiting her hut when Kagome arrived, a satchel on one hip with her own set of arrows and a bow across her back. She smiled warmly as Kagome came to a halt before the elder miko.

"Good morning, Kagome," she greeted warmly. "Young Rin is just inside gathering her supplies. She is most excited to see Sango and Miroku's children."

"I am too," Kagome gushed. "Little Ryuu is just too adorable." Rin emerged from the hut then, her own basket of laundry and change of clothes in her arms. She smiled at Kagome, trotting over to stand before the young miko. "Good Morning, Kagome-neechan."

"Good morning, Rin," she replied warmly. "Ready to go see the new baby?"

Rin nodded rapidly. "Oh, yes. Rin is most excited to see young Ryuu." She gave a small bow to Kaede. "Safe journey today Lady Kaede."

"Thank ye young Rin," Kaede beamed. "I shall. I will see ye both later today for the evening meal."

Two choruses of 'goodbye' echoed as the two headed in the direction of Miroku and Sango's hut, while Kaede headed towards the stable to retrieve a horse for riding. She was not able to make the trek on foot and so riding would be her means to reach the neighboring village. She had not asked Kagome to accompany her as it was for a small cleansing ritual that did not require the young miko to attend, at least not yet anyway. Someday when the spirits called her to the underworld, or she simply was ready to let Kagome take over the position would she be required to attend such rituals and events. But for now, Kaede was more than willing and able to attend these smaller rituals and summons. And it would be good to see her old friend Syoko again anyway.

On the far side of the village, Rin and Kagome had reached Sango and Miroku's hut, ironically arriving just as Miroku was exiting, followed closely behind by InuYasha. InuYasha seemed surprised to see her, while Miroku merely smiled in greeting.

"Good morning young Rin, Lady Kagome; Sango, and the children are inside beginning the morning meal. I am sure they would love for you to join them." Rin happily dashed inside, leaving Kagome outside with the hanyou and former priest.

"Thank you for the offer," she said kindly. "Are you two off somewhere today?"

Glancing briefly at InuYasha, Miroku nodded. "A village to the south has been plagued with a kappa that is making it difficult for the villagers to fish for food. It has been shredding their nets and snagging their lines, one villager almost drowned, and they are not able to entice it to leave. They asked me to come assist them, and if I cannot subdue it," he gave InuYasha a pat on the head. "Then InuYasha here will take care of it. Won't you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha jerked his head away from the offending appendage, glaring at the monk. "Don't treat me like a pet," he grumbled. "How about I pat you on the head and see how you like it."

Unfazed by the threat, Miroku removed his hand, chuckling slightly. "We will be back by mid-morning tomorrow if this goes as smoothly as anticipated." He hefted up his staff, checking his robes to make sure he had the proper sutras and spells, just in case. Kagome nodded, glancing between the two. "I hope you won't have to kill it. Especially as it is a youkai with a small shred of intelligence. I hope you are able to convince it to either leave peacefully or coexist with the villagers in the pond."

Miroku sighed dramatically, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Dear Kagome, your kindness never ceases to amaze me. To show such kindness and consideration to a mere youkai is inspiring to this tainted heart."

Stepping between the two so it forced Miroku to drop his hand, InuYasha glared at the monk. "Spare us your dramatics monk, and hands off Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes, while Miroku merely shrugged. "Yes, yes, InuYasha, I get it, she's your woman."

"That's not what I said," InuYasha snapped, cheeks burning. "Can we get going now?"

Bowing his head to indicate for InuYasha to proceed, Miroku shrugged teasingly at Kagome before turning his back and following after the hanyou. Kagome waved after them, watching until they had disappeared from sight, before turning and heading into the hut. 

The twins were sitting with Rin by the fire, watching Sango ladle some porridge into bowls for each of them. Little Ryuu was already strapped to her back, relaxed and dozing at her shoulder. Rin immediately dug in, blowing delicately to cool it before popping the bite into her mouth. Sango helped Ume and Ayaka to ensure they did not burn their mouths with the hot porridge altering back and forth between the two, as they ate ravenously. She smiled at Kagome, nodding her head as an invitation for her to sit down and help herself. 

Setting down her items by the door, she removed her zori, kneeling down next to Rin. Helping herself to some porridge, she lifted the bowl to her lips and blew on it before taking a bite.

The delicious flavor of sweetness and spice coated her tongue, and she nodded her approval to Sango.

"Delicious," she praised.

"Thank you," Sango stated humbly. "The girls seem to like it as well." 

She would pause to take a bite herself from the bowl before resuming her pattern of feeding Ume then Akaya and repeating. It was a comical picture as each child sat chewing their food before swallowing and immediately opening their mouths for the next bit. They reminded Kagome of little birds waiting for the parents to feed them their latest catch, and she grinned behind her bowl at the mental image. They spent the time eating in relative silence, with occasional remarks and outbursts from the twins. Kagome would tease the twins for their actions, and Rin would laugh at their antics. 

Once the meal was finished and the cleanup complete, the four replaced their zori's, retrieved their gear for washing; Rin and Kagome left their bathing supplies in the hut as they would retrieve those upon their return from cleaning the laundry, and began the short trek to the pond. The twins dashed off ahead of the two adults, with Rin following closely behind ensuring that they did not come to harm or injury. The children would run ahead find something of interest and would often have to be coaxed by Sango and Kagome to keep moving forward. 

The twins were fascinated by everything they saw, the dirt on the ground, flowers, and shrubbery on the side of the trail, the occasional small shrines, youkai wards, trees, the rice fields, and even the bugs. Whether a large dragonfly, cicada or butterfly, the three would give chase to the creature, trying in vain to catch them. The two women laughed at their antics, especially at one point when Ume had a butterfly land on her nose and she went nearly cross-eyed trying to see it. Rin was always there to ensure they were gentle with the fragile creature, patiently showing them how to hold the tiny body in their hands. They would squeal each time the butterfly would move or fly away, giving chase in an attempt to capture it again.

Upon reaching the pond, the three children raced to the edge beginning a search for any bugs or tadpoles in the shallows. They came across a few frogs, mimicking them as they leaped from lily pad to lily pad, eluding the three pairs of hands. Sango and Kagome crouched down at the edge of the pond, pulling their baskets close and once their sleeves were secured with tasuki, began the wash. 

Rin kept the children occupied while the grownups worked, at one point taking them to a section of flowers to show them how to make flower crowns. The two adults talked about various topics as they cleaned, pausing at intervals to rinse and ring the clothing they washed. Their topic of conversation varied, from Kagome's latest escapades with InuYasha, what she was learning from Kaede to the twins' and Ryuu's birth as Kagome had not been present to witness them, and their latest growing milestones. They were active, curious children, and Sango regaled Kagome with stories of them learning to walk, to their first words and so much more. Kagome laughed at the various tales, recalling certain memories of Souta from his younger years. A wistful nostalgic look came upon her face as she thought of Souta and Sango noticed it.

"Do you regret your decision?" Sango asked softly. "About coming back here?"

Looking up in surprise, Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. I just miss them is all. And a little sad at the things I will miss by coming here. Souta graduating, getting married, having a family, Mom, Grandpa" Her eyes grew distant as she spoke, looking into the water at her distorted reflection. "And yet, the thought of all the things I would miss here, if I could never come back, was even more painful than the thought of missing out on them. Not being able to know what happens to Rin, who she marries, what her children are like, Kohaku and the man he will become, Shippo becoming a full-fledged kitsune and mastering his skills and abilities, Miroku and you. InuYasha. 

“The thought that I would never see any of you again was too much to bear, and so when presented with the chance to come back, I took it. And I don't regret it for a moment. I will miss my family, and always will, but I know that they will be happy and that perhaps some of my posterity will remember my story and share it with them. They will somehow know the life I lead and will know I was happy."

"And are you?" Sango asked hesitantly. "Happy?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes flashing with something Sango couldn't name. "I am."

"Good," Sango nodded her head as well, tending to some clothes in silence for a moment before speaking again. "And what of InuYasha?"

Kagome frowned in puzzlement. "What about him?"

"Is he happy too?"

"As happy as InuYasha can be," she supplied vaguely.

Sango hummed thoughtfully but did not comment. They drifted off into silence once more, the faint voices of the children carrying to their ears as they continued to build their flower crowns. Kagome gave little heed to what they were saying until she caught Sesshoumaru's and her name.

"And so Rin told Lord Sesshoumaru that Kagome-neechan was sad the other day and it made him sad too," Rin was saying, unaware that Kagome was listening in. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like it when Kagome-neechan is sad, Lord Sesshoumaru likes it when Kagome-neechan is happy. Lord Sesshoumaru loves hearing Kagome-neehcan laugh, and so does Rin. Kagome-neechan’s laugh makes Rin feel warm inside. Rin always wants to laugh when Kagome-neechan laughs. 

“And Kagome-neechan likes flowers like Rin does. Rin LOVES finding flowers and giving them to Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru likes it when I put them on Jaken's head. Rin loves making Lord Sesshoumaru happy. Lord Sesshoumaru is so kind."

Kagome shook her head bemusedly, looking up to see Sango listening in to Rin's words as well. Their eyes met, both lifting their brows in silent bemusement. It was so contradictory to their views of the powerful Daiyoukai, it was boggling to hear such words from the child. This side he seemed to always expose to Rin was most likely her interpretation of actions instead of actual truth. It had to be. Especially the comments on his 'feeling's' towards Kagome. It was almost laughable. Sango seemed of the same thought as she shook her head, cocking her head minutely towards the three.

'What do you make of that?' she mouthed to Kagome. Kagome shrugged, really not sure what to make of it. Where in the world was Rin getting the idea that the Daiyoukai was even remotely interested in Kagome? Let alone concerned about her 'feelings'? Yes, he had saved her and assisted her on a number of occasions, but it wasn't done because he liked her. Was it?

"All done," Rin cheered, holding up her flower crown. The twins held theirs up, and while barely holding together and torn in parts, they beamed with pride at their accomplishments. 

Together the three put the crowns atop their heads, modeling for each other, giggling at the image they presented. By then the wash was completed, and the two women stood up with their now clean clothes, ready to hang them out for drying.

"Back to the hut, Ume and Ayaka," Sango called. "Ryuu will be waking soon and ready to eat." As if to confirm her words, Ryuu began to stir in his carrier on her back, fussing slightly, face puckering in distress. Kagome cooed at the little baby, smiling wistfully down at him. Catching this, Sango tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Have you made marriage plans with InuYasha yet?" she asked curiously, to which Kagome ducked her head down pretending to adjust her pile of clean laundry to avoid Sango's eyes.

"We haven't talked about it much," she murmured evasively. "With me being so busy prepping to take Kaede's place and such, we haven't gotten to that point yet."

"Huh," Sango said. "Well, I'm sure you will figure out. It is a big step."

Kagome nodded, still not meeting her friend's eyes. "Yes, it is, and I am not familiar with a lot of the customs in this time, so want to make sure I have things down."

Sango eyed her friend thoughtfully, seeing more than Kagome realized. Deciding now was not the time to get into it, she merely gave Kagome a pat on the shoulder. "Well, there is no rush. You have your whole lives together, when the time is right, you will know."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

The somber mood was disrupted as three happy and excited children ran by, crowns still atop their heads. Rin was the last to pass, and she stopped a few feet in front of the two women, pivoting to face them. In her hands was another flower crown, beautifully done in an assortment of colorful wildflowers. She was grinning from ear to ear, cheeks flushed from running.

"I made Kagome-neechan a crown," she presented happily. "Here."

Kagome blinked in surprise for a moment, before lowering herself down with a smile so that Rin could place it on her head. "Thank you, Rin. It is beautiful."

Rin beamed, the twins 'oohing' and 'aahing' at Rin's creation and how it fit on her head.

"Pwetty, pwetty," they cheered, running in circles around the laughing miko. Sango smiled as well, gently herding them to the hut as Ryuu gave a very loud and angry wail.  
"March," she ordered affectionately. "Little brother is hungry. Let's not keep him waiting."

"Kay," they chorused together, turning as one to sprint to the hut. Rin followed behind, all three reaching the crest of the hill where the hut stood before them. Sango placed her basket of laundry on the ground beneath the line, planning to hang them once Ryuu was fed.

Sensing her intent, Kagome placed her basket next to Sango's and then reached into the slayers to begin draping the articles over the line. "I'll do this, you go take care of Ryuu," she offered.

Smiling gratefully, Sango nodded before heading to the hut, Ryuu's cries of distress increasing in both volume and intensity. When babies were hungry, they sure let one know. Smiling affectionately at the thought, Kagome bent down to retrieve another article of clothing. She felt the crown on her head slipping forward and quickly braced it with a hand. Rin came out of the hut just then, her crown still on her head, eyes alight with happiness and excitement. Without asking, she joined Kagome bending down to take the clothing from the basket and then handing them to Kagome as she could not reach the line yet. Kagome smiled gratefully, and they worked together to hang the laundry. They were done within moments, and they stacked the two baskets by the tree for use later when the clothes were dry. 

Together they made their way to the hut to retrieve their bathing supplies. The twins were quietly resting on an unrolled futon, while Sango had Ryuu to her breast for feeding. She smiled as the two poked their heads in, and Kagome silently signaled to her supplies, and Sango nodded. Silently the two retrieved their items, waved farewell to the three and then made their way back outside.

"Ready to get cleaned up?" she asked once outside. Rin nodded happily, taking the lead to the pond where they would wash. This was a little further away from the village, as the closer ponds and rivers were for washing laundry, sheets and such, and she didn't want to risk a hapless villager coming across two girls bathing. 

Although she was fairly confident that they would be able to bath in peace, without the risk of someone coming across them, she extended her senses as they drew near to the pond, relieved she could sense no evil auras.

Setting down their supplies, Kagome quickly set up a pit and placed sticks and leaves in the center, igniting a small fire to warm themselves with after they bathed. 

Delicately removing her crown from her head, Rin quickly disrobed until she too was just in her underclothing before happily bounding into the water. She, like so many children, seemed unaffected by the cold water, whereas Kagome sucked air through her teeth as she stepped tentatively into the cool liquid. It was cold, but not bitterly so, and it felt soothing on her feet which were still a little tender. She began to splash the water onto her face and body, using a ribbon to tie her hair up out of her way, after removing the flower crown from her head. Rin's hair was already plastered to her head as she had dove straight in, and she shoved locks of hair out of her face so she could see where she was going. 

Kagome chuckled at the young girl, pulling out the oils and handmade soaps she had learned to make to begin washing. Rin followed suit, washing her feet, arms, legs, hands, and face, giggling when Kagome offered to wash her hair with the fragrant oils she had with her. Rin wanted to wash her hair next, and Kagome laughed when a portion of oil ended up rolling down the neckline of her nagajuban, once her hair was taken down. Then the two of them dunked their heads in the water to rinse off. They splashed one another, their shrieks of laughter echoing in the little glade. 

Eventually, the two climbed out, ringing the majority of water from their nagajuban. They sat down on large boulders that were warm from the sun to dry, and Kagome had Rin sit in front of her so she could brush out the tangles in the young girl's hair. Rin held still, not even flinching when Kagome would accidentally hit a particularly nasty knot. She was a unique enigma of a child, so grown up at times and yet a child the next. She was reserved and quiet, yet energetic and talkative at others. She was fearless in many ways, loyal and devoted, kind and compassionate. Rin sighed happily as Kagome continued to work out the twisted locks, glancing briefly at Kagome before facing forward again.

"Rin likes when Kagome-neechan brushes Rin’s hair," she murmured. "Kagome-neechan makes Rin's hair very pretty."

"Well, it helps that you have beautiful hair, to begin with," Kagome replied, wincing as she caught on another tangle, murmuring a soft 'sorry' to the young child.

"Rin doesn't have beautiful hair, Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome have pretty hair. My Lord's hair is always so soft and silky. Rin loves it when Lord Sesshoumaru allows Rin to comb Lord Sesshoumaru’s hair."

Kagome paused in her brushing. "Sesshoumaru lets you comb his hair?" she asked incredulously. "He actually lets you touch him?"

Rin nodded happily. "Oh, yes. Not as often as Rin would like, but Lord Sesshouamru has let Rin touch Lord Sesshoumaru’s hair." She sighed, fingering a lock of her dark hair. "It is so soft and pretty, not like Rin's. Rin's hair is plain."

"It most certainly is not," Kagome denied readily. "You have very beautiful hair. But I would agree, Sesshoumaru does have pretty hair. Lucky youkai genes, gorgeous hair, gorgeous looks, smoldering eyes, attractive physics." Wait. What? Where the heck had that come from?! She swallowed nervously as she realized those thoughts were not about a hanyou she knew and loved. She was saved from dwelling on that thought when Rin turned to glance at her in confusion.

"What are 'jeens'?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, um, genes are what make up our appearances and attributes," Kagome explained. "How we get our looks and such from our mothers and fathers. Parts of their physical appearance are passed to you from their genes, and yours will be passed to your children, and so on and so forth."

Rin nodded slowly, processing what had been said. "Rin wonders what 'jeens' Rin got from Rin’s parents." She paused thoughtfully, her face clouded with slight sadness. "Rin doesn't remember what Rin’s parents looked like. They died a long time ago."

Sorrow gripped Kagome's heart at the realization that Rin had been an orphan. Was that how she had crossed paths with Sesshoumaru? Wondering on her own, alone, possibly starving and he had taken pity on her? A low human? It still made no sense to her in any way. No matter how she looked at it, taking Rin under his wing was just not something Sesshoumaru would be inclined to do. So why had he?

It wasn’t that she wasn't grateful for him doing so. She could not picture a life without Rin in it. She was a part of their circle, their family and she was glad that whatever had compelled Sesshoumaru to take Rin in, ensured her permanent place in their lives. On impulse, she hugged the younger girl from behind, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents Rin," she whispered. "That must have been so hard and frightening for you. But, I can tell that your parents were wonderful, beautiful people." Rin glanced at her, eyes shining brightly.

"Kagome-neechan can?" she asked, hope clearly in her voice.

Kagome nodded sharply. "Yes, because you are wonderful and beautiful, so I just know they were too."

Rin broke into a wide happy grin. "Thank you, Kagome-neechan." She straightened up so Kagome could continue combing her hair. "If that is the case, then Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru had wonderful parents too."

Kagome paused. "Oh?"

"Yes, because both Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome-neechan are kind and beautiful."

Kagome flushed at the compliment, growing flustered. "Well, I'm not that pretty, but thanks for the compliment," she stammered. "And I don't remember a lot about my father as he passed away when I was young, but I have the most amazing Mom. And though I've never met him myself, I have heard that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father was very kind and loving. Handsome too."

"Rin knew it. Lord Sesshoumaru is so kind and considerate and loving. Rin would follow him anywhere."

"You seem pretty devoted to him," Kagome observed gently. "And you seem to know things about him that no one else does. I must confess I struggle to picture the Sesshoumaru you describe in comparison to the one I've seen." She set down her comb, using her fingers to smooth out the locks and replace the little topknot atop Rin's head. "I wish I could believe this Sesshoumaru you describe was really the one true Sesshoumaru. I know he has his good points, I mean he did help us out a lot during our battle with Naraku, but, kind and loving, I just don't see it."

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't let just anyone see Lord Sesshoumaru’s heart," Rin pointed out. "He only lets those he cares for in."

Kagome blinked at the words coming from such a young girls lips. Rin seemed so wise beyond her years and it astounded her what Rin saw that so many others did not.  
"Rin," she asked hesitantly. "How did you meet Sesshoumaru? I know that he saved you and that it involves Koga, but I don't know the full story."

And so Rin told her. She told about coming across a gravely wounded Sesshoumaru outside her village, her many visits to him with different foods and drinks to try to help him, his "concern" for her injuries when she had been beaten by the villagers, talking to her even when she did not speak, and bringing her from the darkness (death) when the wolves had attacked. 

From that moment on, she had followed loyally behind him, never leaving his side except when ordered to do so out of protection for her, and how he taught her in his own way to be self-reliant and gain her confidence and voice back. And while a creature of few words, his actions spoke loud and clear to the young girl his feelings for her, even though he refused to admit it to himself. 

As Kagome listened she made the connection, from Rin's description of his injuries and appearance, they had met after the time InuYasha first learned how to use the tessaiga's backlash wave. Had it not been for tensaiga, it is very likely that Sesshoumaru would have died that day. And the more Rin talked, the more she began to see what Rin was seeing, causing her to reflect upon her own encounters with the Daiyoukai. The many times he had saved her and her friends, come to InuYasha's aid, halting him in his attacks when he had gone mad with the youkai transformations. 

Sesshoumaru could have killed InuYasha on so many occasions, yet he had not. And why? Perhaps it hadn't been for the reasons he had provided them, not wanting to kill InuYasha when he couldn't defend himself, it would be a waste to kill such weak humans, and on and on the thoughts went. Granted her opinion of the Daiyoukai wasn't completely changed, but she was not so inclined to believe he was as uncaring and unfeeling as InuYasha insisted he was. He did care, that much was for sure. 

As Rin regaled her with her many travels and adventures with Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah and Un, she began to see some of what Rin was seeing. He truly did care for this young child and was protective of her. He saw this girl as his true ward and was going to ensure she remained safe and protected. After a moment's reflection, she spoke.

"I can see why you feel the way you do, Rin," she murmured. "Sesshoumaru truly does care for you. And he does have a caring heart." She laughed humorously. "Although I still am having a hard time grasping this concept you have that he cares about me. What has he done that makes you think he even see's me that way?"

Rin was about to speak, when suddenly another voice spoke up, one deep, gravely, and full of evil.

"Well, well boys, what have we here? A delicious morsel just waiting to be sampled."

Mentally gagging at the innuendo, Kagome turned to face the voice, watching as four men emerged from the brush, dirty, unkempt, and ragged. She had been prepared and on the alert for youkai potentially attacking, not humans, and she cursed herself for her lack of insight. From their state of dress, Kagome was able to discern they were soldier's, but could not tell from what clan or daimyo. 

Most likely they were deserters, tired of the fighting and the poor treatment, opting instead to take what they felt was owed to them, whether theirs to claim or not. Rising slowly to her feet, Kagome placed herself protectively in front of Rin, watching as the men approached. Who she assumed to be the leader was slightly taller than the other three, and slightly cleaner too. His eyes raked over her form, noting the damp clothing and still wet hair.

"Making yourselves all pretty for us, were you?" he sneered, eyes gleaming at what he saw. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing. Why don't you come over here and let us get to know you better?"

Discreetly glancing over, Kagome tried to gauge how far her arrows were from where she and Rin stood. While she knew it wouldn't be much of a weapon, a sharpened arrow tip could do some damage. Maybe even enough to at least give Rin a chance to run away. But, sadly the distance was too far, and she knew if she made an attempt to run for them, she would never make it. 

Looking them over one by one, she noted that all but the leader, were unarmed, a katana strapped to his hip. Compared to the rest of his attire, the sword looked fairly new and well cared for. There were no frays on the hilt or spots on the scabbard. She had no experience with a katana, but maybe she could get lucky enough to aid in their escape. 

Glancing briefly down at Rin, she was surprised to note that there was no hint of fear in the child's eyes as she watched them approach, and when Rin looked up she smiled at Kagome as if to reassure her. Baffled by this girls resolve, she whispered to her from the corner of her mouth.

"When I give you the signal, run as fast as you can back to the village," she instructed. "Don't stop and don't look back, no matter what."

Rin's eyes widened at her words, but she remained silent. Returning her gaze to the leering men, Kagome shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks for the offer," she said coolly. "I think I’ll pass."

The grins and leers dropped, replaced by sudden malice. "I wasn't asking woman," the leader growled, taking a step forward. "So, do you come to me, or do I come to you?"

"I chose neither," Kagome stated firmly, taking a small step back pulling Rin with her. She came obediently, still watching the men cautiously, but not fearfully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will save us, Kagome-neechan," she said confidently. "Just wait and see."

"No one is going to save you," the man sneered, signaling his men with a nod of his head to approach. 

They did so gleefully, stalking them like lions on the prowl. Kagome could tell almost instantly they were not seasoned fighters as they kept tightly together instead of spreading out to surround and block her in, more intent to get to her than anything else. Using this to her advantage, she gave Rin a gentle push to indicate she make a run for it, just before she rushed at the closest man, using some of the moves she knew about self defense on the unprepared man. With a wheeze and a grunt of pain, he was instantly down on the ground, eyes shut in pain as he held his groin. The other three men's eyes widened at her actions, completely unprepared for a female to attack in such a way. 

Taking advantage of their distraction, Kagome quickly turned and ran, close behind Rin. The shouts of surprise and anger reached her ears, but she didn’t glance back. She didn't even bother to stop to get their things, just kept running straight for the safety of the village. Their voices seemed to grow distant and she thought they had given up the chase, when suddenly rough hands grabbed her from behind, slamming her to the ground. The action was so sudden, so rough, the wind was knocked from her lungs her teeth clunking together painfully. Spots immediately flashed before her eyes, a sharp pain racing from the base of her skull through her entire head. Dazed and disoriented, she found herself pushed to her back, a heavy body settling over hers, a hand wrapping around her neck, the grip bruising and nearly blocking off her air.

"Kagome-neechan," Rin cried, and she could hear the girl halt and turn with the intent to come to her aid.

Run, Kagome mentally urged the child, but when she heard the child give a shriek, her heart fell.

"You know, had you done as I asked, I would have been nice and gentle with you," a voice snarled in her ear. "But since you had to go and hurt my boy and then run, now you have to pay. And your little friend gets to watch."

"Rin," she groaned. "No."

Rough hands groped over her body, rough and harsh, before sliding down to the tie of her nagajuban and she immediately reacted in anger. Using every ounce of strength she had, she shoved the heel of her hand toward her captor's face, aiming for his nose, but colliding with his chin instead. The man’s head snapped back, and with a snarl grabbed the hand, slamming it to the ground by hear head. The grip at her neck tightened, completely cutting off her air.

"Now you've gone and made me mad," he ground out through his teeth. "I was going to have some fun and then move on my merry little way. But now, now, I'm going to let my boys all have a sample of you." Three wicked chuckles followed his comment, and Kagome writhed in an attempt to get the man off her, angry and frustrated at her predicament.

She felt the man pulling on her nagajuban once more the ties loosening, when the strangled gasp from one of the men gave him pause. A body crumpling to the ground was the only warning they got before the suffocating, ominous power of an all too familiar aura crashed down upon them.

"Lord…Sessh-Sesshoumaru,” Rin choked out.

The remaining two men turned as the tall Daiyoukai entered the glade, one arm raised with claws flexed and ready for the kill. Their leader was instantly on his feet when his comrade had cried out, snarling at finding the dead body of his companion. They narrowed in on the figure approaching.

Calm, almost serene, he approached, gliding on silent feet, silken locks swaying behind him. The man holding Rin tightened his hold on the girl, and she cried out, vainly kicking her legs to gain her freedom. He raised her like a shield, backing away as the Daiyoukai continued to approach. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she repeated joyously.

The Daiyoukai stopped, gaze taking in the scene within seconds. Rin was pressed against the chest of one of the men, one arm wrapped around her neck, the other around her waist, effectively preventing her from escaping. Rin was struggling to break free, her gaze locked on to her approaching lord.

Kagome was on her stomach behind the leader, pushing onto her elbows as she took deep breaths of air, a hand pressed to her bruised throat. Her nagajuban was hanging off one shoulder due to the loosened ties, her hair loose around her shoulders and covering most of her face. 

When his gaze locked onto the men once more, each took a small step back, fully aware of the power radiating off his form. The one holding Rin swallowed thickly, tightening his grip and shuffling to the side in hopes of making his escape. The leader meanwhile, pulled his katana from its sheath, widening his stance in preparation to battle. 

When the Daiyoukai’s gaze zeroed in on the one holding Rin, he gulped, instantly placing his hand at her throat in warning.

"St-stay back," he warned, voice quivering. "Don't come any closer or I'll snap her neck. I swear I will. Just stay-"

His words were cut off as fast as lightning as something long, green and hissing shot out from nowhere severing his head from his body as well. It was over in an instant, and the hold on Rin slackened as the body crumpled. She gave a small grunt as she fell, but was on her feet instantly, dusting herself off. She beamed up at her Lord, and quickly skirted past the remaining man to stand behind the Daiyoukai. 

He did not glance at her or acknowledge her as his gaze was fixed at the remaining men; mainly the leader. The leader was expressing varying degrees of rage, confusion, and fear, which was replaced by cool disdain once Rin was safely behind the tall Daiyoukai.

"I see," he sneered. "You have some claim on the child, huh." Sweeping his sword to the side, he tossed his head. "Take the brat we have no need of her." Grinning lasciviously, he walked toward the still dazed Kagome who was now on her knees. Crouching down, the man grabbed her hair, roughly forcing back her head. Glittering blue eyes glared back at him. "We have all that we need right here," he leered. "We were just about to sample this delectable morsel before you interrupted us." Looking back over his shoulder to the Daiyoukai, he cocked his head. "I don't know what you fancy, but once I'm through, you are welcome to her."

The hiss was all the warning Kagome before the leader's hold suddenly slackened and then released her hair. A body collapsed just to her side and the sickening smell of burning flesh reached her nose. From the corner of her eye she saw the headless body on its side, smoke wafting from where his head used to be. Not bothering to look any further, Kagome looked up as the last man gave a frightened squeal, turned and ran. Sighing, she heard the telltale hiss again before another body hit the ground. Then all was silent. Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the bodies scattered around them, before glancing up at Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't have to kill all of them you know," she chastised. "You could have just told them to leave."

Deep, piercing golden eyes rose to meet hers and when they locked on her, she felt her blood freeze in her veins and her breath catch in her throat. Never in all her years knowing Sesshoumaru had she been witness to such emotion she saw reflected in his orbs now. They swirled and writhed within the depths, a deep fire in them that stunned Kagome. The intensity was almost stifling and she found her breathing labored and her heart racing the longer he gazed at her. When he broke contact to calmly look away, Kagome almost sagged with relief, breath rushing from her lungs in a whoosh.

"Killing them spared another from feeling of their lustful intentions," he stated flatly. While he spoke without any emotion or inflection, something in his tone gave Kagome pause. His eyes were cast down to Rin who was grinning up at him, hugging tight to one of his legs. Lifting a large hand, he gently set it atop her head briefly before lowering it back to his side. It was enough for Rin, as she beamed happily up at the tall Daiyoukai. 

Kagome blinked in sight confusion at the interaction, wondering what had just happened in their exchange. And then it hit her. He was...disappointed if that was the right word. Disappointed with her response to his actions and what he had done. I mean, he had just saved their lives, and saved her innocence for heaven's sake, and how did she repay that, but lecturing him. And he was right, had they lived, what more could they have done to other women? Flushing with shame, Kagome rose to her feet painfully, holding her nagajuban from parting, and then lowered into a formal bow.

"I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “I was out of line in speaking. You are right. You saved us, me especially. So, thank you."

"Do not misunderstand," he said coldly. "I didn't save you I merely rid the world of men without honor."

Kagome blinked, surprised by his response, and was about to snap back a response, when her gaze landed on Rin. Her eyes were wide and pleading, trying to communicate something without words. Suddenly she recalled their earlier conversation. Tilting her head to the side, gazing at Sesshoumaru with a thoughtful gaze, she suddenly smiled.

"Right," she laughed. "Of course."

He cocked his head at her curiously, something flashing in his eyes before he turned away. Rin came to Kagome's side, silently watching his receding figure. Once he was out of sight the two silently turned back to the pond, quickly washing off as much dirt and grass as they could, before gathering up their belongings and heading back toward the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you SOOOOO much for the kudos and comments to the story. I really do appreciate it. A LOT. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one coming soon. ^_^
> 
> *1-I do not believe that names were actually given for Sango and Miroku's daughters, so I just made some up.
> 
> *2-I am not familiar with this particular era and what exactly they had cleaning and washing wise. I figured since Kagome was always bringing shampoo's and washes from her time, that there was not a lot available in the era that maybe she was familiar with. I have heard that you can make your own soaps and washes, all natural as there are many with sensitivities to chemicals and such that are put into a lot of washes, shampoos, conditioners, etc., etc., etc (my sister has made her own soaps and such before). I have only briefly looked over the process and how it is done, but I know that a lot of the ingredients would be available to Kagome, and being one for cleanliness, I just picture her wanting to learn these kinds of things so she could keep clean.
> 
> *3-Showing my lack of knowledge here again. I honestly cannot remember if Kagome and the others actually did find out how Sesshoumaru and Rin came to meet and such. If I remember correctly, Sesshoumaru does learn that Koga, who meets up with Kagome and the gang, was the one responsible for her initial death, but I don't remember if the full story came to light for them. If this is not the case, let me know and I can go back and edit this portion in my chapter. =0)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of Sesshoumaru continues to grow, and strange visitors to the village bring news that will change their lives forever.

CHAPTER 4

Weeks had passed since Rin and Kagome’s encounter with the men, and things had been relatively calm since then. Neither one of them had seen Sesshoumaru after the incident, but neither thought much of it since his appearances were sporadic anyway. 

As promised, Miroku and InuYasha had returned the next morning, bringing news that the kappa had been persuaded to live peacefully with the villagers, much to Kagome’s relief and InuYasha’s annoyance. Miroku had promised, more like threatened, the kappa that they would be coming back to the village in the upcoming weeks to make sure they were getting along and Kagome had asked to accompany them on the next trip. 

InuYasha had balked at the idea, while Miroku had readily agreed. From there an argument had developed between the miko and hanyou debating on why she should and should not go. InuYasha didn’t feel she was ready to tackle a youkai like this on her own, while she had pointed out that she would not be alone, but in fact would be in the company of a hanyou and monk. To that he had no argument and the issue had been settled. InuYasha had grumbled about the results to the point where Kagome had left the vicinity to escape his complaints. After that, the two had avoided one another for the next few days, until circumstances forced them together once more. 

A small youkai had invaded the rice fields, and before Kagome or Kaede could even intervene, InuYasha had swooped in, sword swinging and attacks blazing. The youkai had been eradicated along with half the village’s rice crop. While grateful for the aid, the villagers were upset that the hanyou had ruined their hard work. Kagome had attempted to explain matters to the hanyou, resulting in him grumbling at their ingratitude. 

Both miko's had rolled their eyes at his lack of maturity and understanding, and Kagome had once more tried to explain to him why going all crazy with his sword on a small youkai had not benefited anyone. With the end result being him storming off, and Kagome standing in confused anger at how the situation had ended that way. Any attempts to talk about it, did not end well, and Kagome was baffled by InuYasha’s defensiveness and irritability. And no one was able to offer any suggestions or input to the baffled miko and she was left frustrated on how to resolve a messed up situation. 

On top of that, she had determined that she needed better skills and knowledge in close range defense, as her means had always been on the sidelines or background, shooting arrows and detecting shards and auras. It had worked well and dandy in many ways in the past, but she was beginning to realize that her lack of skills left her open and vulnerable to attacks that could end badly for her. Kaede offered her assistance in increasing in her spiritual powers and attacks against youkai, but was not able to help much in physical defense and offense against non-youkai opponents. 

She was not delusional in assuming she was a warrior or fighter like Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru. And she didn’t want to be; it wasn’t her nature. But, she felt it was necessary to gain some means of defense in case it came to a time when she was on her own. And considering what had happened with those four men, she knew it was a high possibility. Knowing what the reaction would be if posed to InuYasha, Kagome approached Miroku and Sango about enhancing her skills to a level at least able to defend against a group or disarm with the intent to get away against multiple opponents.

While open and receptive to the idea, they did seem baffled at her request, considering they were not aware of what had happened to her and Rin. And since her kimono’s and miko attire had long sleeves, she was able to cover the bruises that had formed from the attack fairly easy. At least to the point where they no longer resembled hands and looked like a big bruise, which she laughed off once asked as having a clumsy moment. And since they happened to her a lot, no one questioned her further. 

The couple had agreed, and training had begun shortly after that to help her learn how to defend herself better. Also she had increased her spiritual training with Kaede, ready to step from Kikyo’s shadow and become a miko by her own means. She was ready to be seen as Miko Kagome and not the miko taking over Kikyo’s position. And while not many saw her that way, those that did were the ones that mattered. 

And so, weeks after her ordeal, Kagome found herself spending any free time she had either on her own practicing what she had learned from Sango, Miroku, and Kaede or training with one of the three. InuYasha had grown suspicious of her disappearances with them, but none were inclined to enlighten him, and he didn’t seem bothered to follow them either. So her training remained “secret” for the time being. 

Kagome was proud of the progress she was making, especially in her miko abilities, her senses and skills increasing with each day of practice. She knew that she was not at the caliber of Kikyo in many ways, but was holding her own in others. Kaede had often commented on occasion that Kagome surpassed her departed sister in ways that Kikyo could never imagine. And while she didn’t boast or let it go to her head, Kagome felt pride that she was reaching a point where she was able to stand on her own in many ways as a miko. 

After long days and nights of practice, Kagome had opted to take a break one day to collect some herbs and fruits in the forest. She felt fairly confident that she would be able to handle herself on her own, and so without alerting anyone of her destination, left late in the afternoon one day to trek into InuYasha’s forest. 

The sun was high in the sky, and while not sweltering yet, temperatures were warm and a bit muggy. Kagome had opted to pull her hair back off her neck, not in the customary low ponytail at the back of her neck with the ribbon, but a simple hair knot, leaving her neck exposed. A slight breeze made the heat bearable, and Kagome found herself happily humming as she made her way into the forest. 

Her intended path would lead her passed the Goshinboku, and upon reaching its large roots, she paused to gaze up at it reflectively. So much history was attached to this tree, and much more would come as the years would pass. The spot she stood would eventually become the shrine and residence of her mother, brother and grandfather. Often she wondered how she could leave them some notice or sign that she had made it to the sengoku jidai safely and was living happily. Their connection was this very tree she stood before, and it would be their link for all time, until the tree or shrine fell. Her eyes were drawn to the small knot where the arrow had penetrated, pinning InuYasha to its trunk. Even in the future that knot was plainly evident; a testimony to what had transpired hundreds of years in the past. Stepping forward, she placed a hand upon the tree, still awed at the energy that sprang from the tree to her hand, a spiritual presence that resonated deep within her soul. She closed her eyes, embracing the soothing and comforting presence, like an old friend, which in a strange sense, it was. She felt the resonating response from the tree, and smiled softly. 

“Will you be able to let my family know that I was happy in some way Goshinboku?” she asked softly. “Will you be the connection to their future and my past?”

Lost in her musings and communication with the tree, it took Kagome a moment to realize that there was another presence in the small clearing. And once she recognized the aura, her smile widened, although she couldn’t give a reason why it did. Eyes still closed, hand on the tree, she addressed the presence.

“Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru.”

If he seemed surprised that she sensed him, nothing in his aura changed to indicate so. However, when he did not return her greeting, she opened her eyes to look over where he stood. He too had his gaze upon the tall tree, his face void of any emotion. Whatever thoughts he had, were solely kept to himself. 

However, after a moment of gazing up at the tree, he turned and pierced her with his golden gaze. Nothing was given away with what his thoughts were being there with her at that moment, but she still felt at a loss with his gaze zeroed in on her. Just his presence alone was intimidating and daunting. Without even having to give any effort in doing so, he radiated power and authority. With his gaze alone, he shredded ones confidence and self awareness, rendering them mere puddles of flesh and bones, shaking at the sheer magnitude of his prowess. Gazes locked together, Kagome once more felt all that she was laid bare before him and found lacking. He was power immortalized, while she was a simple human with weak abilities at best, and it was sadly depressing. Unwilling to let him see her insecurities so readily, she met his gaze squarely, unwilling to drop her gaze. Something flickered in his eyes at her action, and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth before it was gone. 

“Were you in need of something?” she asked casually, proud of her cool and almost bored tone. “Or did we just happen to cross paths again?”

“What I do with my time is my own, miko, I do not owe you an explanation,” he quickly replied back.

Kagome blinked at his response, before breaking out into a grin, earning a baffled frown from the large Daiyoukai. “No, I guess you don’t,” she chuckled. “Who am I to ask something of the great Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru?” There was no mockery or sarcasm in her comment, earning a slight tilt of his head, the only indication that he was slightly baffled. She grinned wider, returning her gaze back to the tree. “I won’t keep you from your errand. I was just on my way to gather some items for Kaede, and I stopped to admire the Goshinboku.”

“InuYasha does not accompany you.” It was not a question, and neither tried to pretend it was. 

“No,” she said simply. “He does not. Not all the time anyway. Especially lately.” 

“Hm,” was his reply, eyes high in the sky gazing at something only he could see. 

Silence fell upon them, and Kagome struggled to find something to say, as the silence was awkward for her, especially with someone as daunting as Sesshoumaru. The two views of him battled with each other in her mind, and she again found herself wondering who the true Sesshoumaru was. Rin seemed confident and sure of who he was and what he felt, and reflecting on the young girl gave her somewhat of an outlet. 

“Rin loves her newest kimono,” she said casually, tracing patterns in the trees bark. “She told me you picked it out for her. It’s very pretty.” She chanced a small glance at him. She gulped as she found his gaze locked on her. Giggling nervously she looked away. “You have good taste.”

She sobered almost immediately, recalling more of what Rin had said just a few weeks prior. “She told me about how the two of you met,” she said faintly. “That day at the pond where you killed those men. I hadn’t known the full story until that day. And whatever your reasons, I’m glad you saved her. She is a wonderful girl that the world would be dimmer being without.”  
Only silence was her response, and she vaguely wondered if he would respond to anything she would say. However, the next moment he spoke and she looked up in shock when he did.

“Rin is an enigma,” he began slowly, as if reluctant to open to her. “Rin is different.” He cocked his head, a clawed hand resting casually on tensaiga’s hilt. “As are you.”

Now that had her full attention. Her eyes widened at his words, trying to determine what he hinted at in his statement. “Different?” she echoed. “How are we different?”

Once again his golden gaze pierced her midnight orbs, something rolling in the depths that were just out of reach, but close enough to catch her breath in awe. “You do not see the world as many do.”

Unprepared for his response, Kagome gave a bark of laughter before she could stop herself, resulting in his eyes narrowing. She stifled it quickly, flashing him an apologetic look. “Sorry,” she murmured humbly. “It’s just your not the first person, or youkai, to tell me that. It was just odd hearing it from your mouth.”

A mere arch of a brow was her only response, and she shrugged nonchalantly. “You are right though, I don’t see the world as many do. But whether you say it as a compliment or an insult, I can’t say.” She smiled, giving indication that her words were not meant to antagonize. “With you, one just can never be sure.”

“Hm,” he said noncommitingly, a soft breeze lifting small locks of his silver hair from his back, the shimmering locks swaying almost hypnotically. Her gaze followed the motion, recalling another part of the conversation with Rin and her from before, and she grinned. His eyes narrowed at her grin, puzzled at where her thoughts were at. However, she didn’t enlighten him, but only grinned wider picturing young Rin behind a stoic Sesshoumaru, brushing his long locks. Stifling a giggle, she turned her gaze away from the large Daiyoukai, to gaze back up at the tree. “However, I will choose to take it as a compliment, nonetheless.”

“Do as you will,” was his response, and turned to walk away. “It matters not to me how you perceive things.”

“It probably doesn’t,” she conceded. “But someday I may just surprise you what I am capable of. I may even surpass Kikyo.”

Her words reached him as he was about to enter the forest, and he paused glancing back at her over his shoulder. Again there was something in his eyes that Kagome couldn’t decipher or comprehend, but it again called to her in a way that left her feeling agitated and excited all at once. And then his words reached her.

“You are nothing like the former miko.” And then he was gone, leaving a slightly hurt and confused miko. Just what did that mean? Coming from him, who could say? Hand fisting tight against the bark of the Goshinboku, her eyes darkened with determination and resolution. 

“Just wait and see,” she whispered to herself. “I will become a miko in my own right and shock everyone with what I can do.” She glanced back at where the Daiyoukai had departed. “Even you.” She didn’t stop to ponder on why his opinion mattered to her in the first place or why she wanted to show him anyway, but she did and all that she could focus on was getting better.

A few hours later found a slightly breathless and angry miko entering the village, her supplies restocked and ready to be harvested. She quickly made her way to her hut, anxious to get back to work on her training. Sesshoumaru had sparked something in her and she was fired up. Her cheeks were flushed from her trek from the forest back to the village, her eyes glittering with a dangerous glow that had many in her path skittering out of her way very quickly. She paid them no mind, as she was a woman on a mission. Passing Rin and Kaede who were in the gardens pulling out some vegetables and herbs for seasoning, Rin waved happily when the young miko drew near. Kagome’s drawn face softened once her gaze settled on the young girl, and some of the tension drained from her shoulders. 

“Kagome-neechan,” Rin greeted happily. “Welcome back.”

“I’m back,” she automatically intoned, setting her load down on the ground and rolling her shoulders. Kaede glanced at the basket at Kagome’s feet, arching a slight brow.

“Ye ventured out on yer own this morning,” she stated, which Kagome confirmed with a nod.

“I took a small break from all my training to gather some remedies,” she said. “I needed some time to myself.”

“Though ye were not on your own, were ye.”

Kagome blinked at Kaede’s tone, which was teasing and held a hint of secret knowing that brought a flush to her cheeks. “Well, no, not really,” she stammered, scratching her head in nervousness. “But it wasn’t an intentional encounter.” She sighed. “I figured you sensed him from here, considering he was doing nothing to mask his presence. Not like he ever does, though.”

“One such as Lord Sesshoumaru has no need to hide his presence,” Kaede said. “There are not many, who are of equal measure to him. Even without his two swords.”  
“Those just make him near impossible to beat,” Kagome acknowledged. “He is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Keh, I could beat him any day, any time,” a gruff voice stated from behind Kagome. Turning to face InuYasha, Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou. “You’re strong InuYasha, and a force to be reckoned with all your own,” she agreed. “However, Sesshoumaru is not someone to take lightly. If Sesshoumaru really got serious, he could really hurt you.”

“Keh,” InuYasha scoffed, leaning casually against a wood post of the fence surrounding the villages many gardens. “I’d lop his head off before he could finish me off. And have you forgotten the time he nearly was defeated. Had the tensaiga not interfered, he would be dead now.”

“You could never actually kill Sesshoumaru,” Kagome argued emphatically. “Just as he could never kill you, even when he was fully in position to do so.” She trailed off, her own words surprising her, yet realizing they were true. “He could have killed you that time when we were in Naraku, and yet he didn’t,” she continued insightfully. “He had fully opportunity to do so, and the perfect excuse too, yet he let you live.”

InuYasha was eyeing her skeptically. “Why are you so gung-ho to defend Lord Ice lately?” He was leaning over her, sniffing the air around her, blanching at whatever he smelled. “I thought I sensed him nearby you,” he growled. “What did he want this time?”

Leaning away from his invading nose, Kagome folded her arms. “He didn’t want anything,” she emphasized to him. “We just happened to cross paths. Again.”

InuYasha snorted. “Sesshoumaru doesn’t just happen to do anything. He always has a reason for the things he does, even when they make no sense to the rest of us. He was near you again for a reason, and I am going to find out what.”

“He didn’t hurt me or do anything, InuYasha,” she reassured him, sensing his words came from concern for her. “As I’ve said before I think he is protecting me sometimes and other times, well I’m just not sure, but it isn’t to hurt me.”

“He doesn’t need to protect you,” he argued. “That’s what I’m here for. I protect you. I promised you I would always protect you.”

“You did, and you do, InuYasha.” She soothed. “Whatever his reasons for doing what he does are Sesshoumaru’s. Don’t go looking for a fight where one is not needed. There’s been enough of that as it is.”

InuYasha’s fists clenched tight, eyes hidden from view by his silver bangs. “He is up to something, either way, and before someone gets hurt I am going to deal with this one way or another.”  
“If you are insistent on going in swords blazing then do it far away from any villagers and homes, we don’t need any more damage from your swords attacks,” she scolded, earning flattened ears and dejected face from the hanyou. But his face cleared quickly. “Keh, I know what I’m doing.”

Sniffing the air and turning about as if looking for the Daiyoukai’s presence, the hanyou growled in annoyance. “Coward’s run off,” he grumbled. “Guess he knew he was pushing his limits, and left before I could whoop him.”

Three heads shook at the hanyou’s words. “Sure, sure,” Kagome sighed. Smiling, she reached up to affectionately pat him on the head. “Thanks for being so protective of me.”

InuYasha blushed at the touch, jerking his head away in embarrassment. He took a few steps away, hand gripping his sword. “It’s my job to protect you,” he said gruffly from embarrassment. “And the next time that Ice Lord shows his ugly face, I’m going to let him know it. With force if I have to.” And then he was gone, his original intent for even showing up completely forgotten in his rush to cover his embarrassment.

“And I’ll be there cleaning up the mess,” Kagome muttered, drooping slightly at the thought. “Ugh. Stubborn Inu’s and their pride.”

Kaede chuckled, giving the young miko a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as she stood up. “Human in appearance he may be, but InuYasha is still a hanyou, and those instincts are hard to ignore or change. And he see’s ye and this village as his family and territory in a sense, and Sesshoumaru is invading that. It threatens him.”

“We are people, not possessions,” Kagome grumbled, folding her arms. “And while I see the reasoning, it doesn’t excuse unnecessary fighting.”

“Agreed,” Kaede sighed. 

“Well, I guess worrying about something that hasn’t happened gets us nowhere,” Kagome stated decidedly. “Best deal with that when it happens. And anyway, I have other things to deal with.” Resolutely she faced the older miko, gaze determined and set. "It’s time to up my training.”

The abrupt change of subject and Kagome’s words left the elder miko in shock, and she stood blinking at the girl for a moment. “Up yer training?” she asked confused. “Ye wish to increase yer training?”

Kagome nodded firmly. “Yes.”

“Kagome ye be strong and of great spiritual power, however, learning to harness and control those powers take time. What be the rush?”

“I will no longer stand in Kikyo’s shadow,” she stated, something flashing in her eyes that Kaede could not place. “It is time for me to make my own name as the miko of this village and stand on my own feet. I cannot always rely on someone to save me or protect me, and I need to be prepared on all aspects. I know I’m ready to step up my training and am fully capable. Will you help me?”

Kaede gazed at the young miko thoughtfully, pondering what had transpired earlier to bring on this sudden determination in the young girl. She hesitated in giving Kagome her answer, not because she doubted Kagome’s ability and capacity to handle more extensive and difficult training, but more the reasoning behind it. However, knowing the girl to be stubborn and determined, convincing the girl to change her mind or hold off would end in utter defeat. So, with a silent resigned sigh, the elder miko nodded.

“Alright child,” she said. “We start tomorrow.”

Great relief flashed across Kagome’s face and she beamed at the elder miko. “Thank you,” she breathed. Bending over she retrieved the basket she had set on the ground. “I’d better go get these cleaned and hung to dry, and then I am getting something to eat. I’m starving.”

Rin had risen with a basket loaded with the herbs and vegetables Kaede and her had plucked. “We are making stew Kagome-neechan,” she chirped happily. “Come eat with us.”

At Kaede’s agreeing nod, Kagome smiled. “I would love to,” she said. “Thank you for the offer Rin. I’ll see you two later.”

Turning she continued the trek to her hut, grinning in anticipation of what the following day would bring. She was excited to increase her training, to hone and enhance her skills and abilities. So much of her skills had come from trial and error, and sheer luck, but now she was ready to really become what she was and learn everything there was possibly available at her disposal. She was going to show them all, especially InuYasha and Sesshoumaru what she was capable of. Again she didn’t even stop to ponder why it was that the Daiyoukai’s opinion mattered so much only that it did. She wasn’t anything like Kikyo, and she was going to show him that was a good thing.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

A few hours later, Kagome entered Kaede’s hut to the delicious aroma of vegetables, herbs and seasonings simmering over a fire. Her stomach rumbled loudly form the smells, and she quickly divested of her zori to join the other two at the pit. A bowl was already prepared, and she took it happily and began digging in immediately. Rin did as well, while Kaede ate a more calm and leisurely pace. Halfway through, Kagome finally slowed down, enjoying the aroma and flavors that coated her tongue.

“Your cooking is amazing as always, Kaede,” she crooned happily. “I never get tired of eating it.”

“Thank ye, child,” she beamed. 

“Delicious,” Rin chimed in, smiling as wide as Kagome. Kaede shook her head, marveling at how alike the two were in so many ways. They were even similar in appearance. They could almost pass for sisters. Rin’s hair was not the same shade, but it fell in wavy locks down her back much like Kagome’s. And while Kagome had a more blue sheen to her hair and Rin’s had more brown tones, and with eyes as dark as chocolate, they were still similar. Watching them talk to one another their animated motions, facial expressions, and ways of speaking almost mimicked one another. Chuckling to herself, she continued to eat her meal and simply enjoyed the innocence of youth playing out before her eyes. 

“Kagome-neechan, Kagome-neechan,” Rin chanted excitedly. “Guess what Rin gets to do next time Lord Sesshoumaru comes to visit?”

“What do you get to do?” she asked happily, indulging the child’s excitement. 

“Lord Sesshoumaru promised to take Rin to pick flowers and is going to let me make crowns, isn’t that wonderful?”

Rin loved flowers, and took every opportunity to pluck some given every chance. Nodding encouragingly, Kagome smiled. “It sure is, Rin. You will have to bring me some back to decorate my hut with. It could use some cheering up.”

“Sure,” she chirped, grinning broadly. “Rin will happily bring Kagome-neechan flowers. Rin would love to braid Kagome-neechan’s hair too.”

Kagome fingered a lock of her hair, making a face at the split ends she found. “My hair isn’t much to look at Rin,” she sighed sadly. “But if you wish to do so, you are welcome to it.”

Rin beamed. “Kagome-neechan’s hair is very pretty and soft; Rin would love to braid Kagome-neechan’s hair.”

Reaching out to playfully tweak the girl’s nose, Kagome grinned. “Well, you are sweet to say so.”

Rin giggled at the gesture, returning to her stew with a relish. Kagome watched her in silence for a moment before glancing down at her food.

“Rin,” she began hesitantly, unsure how to broach the subject that had been on her mind. 

Noticing Kagome’s tone, Rin stopped eating cocking her head in inquiry.

“How…how is it you can read Sesshoumaru so well?” she asked softly. “How is it you can tell what he is feeling?”

Rin swallowed the food she had in her mouth, tapping her chin with her chopsticks. “Rin just knows,” she said simply, the answer obvious to her yet beyond comprehension for the young miko. “How can Kagome-neechan not see?”

Kagome blinked at the question, not sure how to answer. “I…I,” she shrugged helplessly. “I guess I just don’t know him like you do, or see him like you do. He has killed many, hurts others, he even tried to kill me once,” she muttered. “And he seemed so obsessed with being the strongest, that he was willing to do anything, sacrifice anything to get it, not matter the cost. I am trying to see what you see, I just don’t know how. And I don’t know what to make of so many things he says and does, they are very confusing.”

“Kagome-neechan just needs to get to know Lord Sesshoumaru,” Rin stated as if it was so simple. “And then Kagome-neechan will see.”

“It’s not so simple, Rin,” she laughed humorously. “Sesshoumaru is not one to just “get to know”. He let you in, but what guarantee do I have that he will let me in?”

“Because Lord Sesshoumaru already has,” Rin said, and with that began eating again, done with the conversation.

Kagome was thrown by her words, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to formulate some response, yet none came. Children saw things so differently and plainly sometimes and things were always so simple to them, and yet for Kagome it was not as simple as Rin seemed to think. Which made her stop to wonder why it was so important to her that she got on the Daiyoukai’s good side? Why was she so suddenly determined to have him view her better? To notice her? Her actions baffled even her, and yet she couldn’t formulate a reason to cease her strange decision. Something spurred her on, morbid fascination, curiosity, pride? She had no real answer. But, whatever the reason, it mattered to her and now that the door had been opened, Kagome found herself a willing party to enter. Nodding her head, she looked back up at RIn.

“Then I will just keep trying to get to know him better,” she said determinedly. “Okay?”

Rin nodded. “Right.”

Returning to her hut some time later, a stomach full and mind loaded with questions and thoughts, she made her way inside. She planned to use the remaining day to make some remedies and compresses for ready use in case of injury or sickness. And then she planned to read some scrolls Kaede had lent her to study up on different techniques and abilities afforded most miko’s with true powers, to learn what her options were. 

From there, she would see what daylight was left in the day and decide at that point. However, her steps and mental planning were halted when she noticed two men in monk’s attire standing on either side of the door, faces impassive and gazes locked straight ahead. Brow furrowing in confusion and bewilderment, she came to a halt a few feet from the men, eyeing them curiously.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” she asked pleasantly, eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

Two pairs of eyes zeroed in on her once she had spoken both straightening their posture upon noticing her.

“We come seeking the Shikon Miko,” one declared, giving a small bow to her. “We are in need of her assistance.”

Kagome’s head jerked back in surprise, not hearing that title in over three years. She had thought the name had dwindled or disappeared after her long absence, but apparently it had not. 

“I am she,” she replied, giving a small bow back. “What is it you need?”

Both men blinked, faces furrowing in confusion and denial. “You are but a child,” the other proclaimed. “You cannot be the Shikon Miko.”

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. “I’m old enough,” she argued hotly. “And I can assure you, I am her.”

“We were informed the Shikon Miko was older and of different stature,” the other said placatingly. “Not as young as you.”

Kagome frowned, realizing they were talking about Kikyo. She had been the jewel’s guardian at one time, entrusted with the task of purifying it of the dark yoki. But, Kikyo had been dead for over fifty years, even before her arrival to the feudal era. Granted she had been reanimated by the ogress Urasue, a living corpse for many years before meeting her ends once more at the hands of Naraku. Kagome figured that maybe she had used the title along with the others she had created during her time back from the dead, and that could explain why these men searched for her instead of Kagome. 

“Unfortunately that miko no longer lives,” she explained. “She died some years ago.”

One of the monks bowed his head regretfully. “That is grave news indeed,” he sighed. “We sought her strong spiritual powers. We are in desperate need.”

“While she is no longer among us, I was asked to take her place as the Shikon Miko for a reason,” she said without bragging. It was not untrue what she said, although they didn’t need to know the full story. It would just confuse them anyway. “I may be able to help. What is the problem you are facing?”

Both men locked their gazes upon her, gazing at her thoughtfully before shaking their heads sadly. “You are too young to possess the skills needed for what we seek,” he dismissed her. “We shall continue on our journey and seek other assistance.”

Bristling at their easy dismissal, Kagome clenched her hands, once more planting her fists on her hips. “Don’t count me out simply because you think you know what I am capable of,” she snapped. “Kikyo I may not be, but I hold my own just fine, thank you.”

“Kikyo,” one man said thoughtfully. “Yes, that was the name she gave. Lady Kikyo.”

Kagome scowled. “Well, since I can’t help you,” she ground out through her teeth. “Perhaps our head miko, Lady Kaede can give you direction on where to go to find what you seek. You will find her at the far hut by the shrine.”

Once of the monk’s faces brightened up upon hearing Kaede’s name. “I know Lady Kaede,” he said. “She assisted Lady Syoko a few weeks back in a purification ceremony. She is skilled and can be of assistance to us.”

Pivoting on her heel, Kagome indicated for them to follow her. “I will show you the way.”

“Thank you, child,” the older monk said. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered under her breath. 

In mere minutes they were at Kaede’s hut, and Kagome swung back the noren, signaling the men to follow her in. They did so, halting just inside the doorway, awaiting Kaede’s notice. She did so immediately, gazing at the two men before looking to Kagome for explanation. Rin had stiffened upon their entry, looking from Kaede to Kagome fearfully. She remained silent, however, and merely waited.

“These men have come seeking your aid Lady Kaede,” she said formally, earning an arched brow from the elder miko. Rarely did Kagome address her so formally, if at all, considering their close friendship and figured it had something to do with the two men. Still upon her knees, she turned to face the men fully, bowing to them which they returned. 

“What can I do for ye?” she asked curiously.

“Forgive our intrusion, Lady Kaede,” the taller monk spoke formally. “We have come seeking your aid.”

Even more intrigued; Kaede looked to Kagome’s glowering face and then returned her attention to the men. “And what aid do ye seek?”

About to answer, the tall monk hesitated, glancing from Kagome and Rin before returning to Kaede. “If it pleases you, we would prefer we share this with only you, Lady Kaede.”

“Lady Kagome is next in line to my position, and Rin is my ward,” she stated firmly. “What ye have to say to me is for their ears as well.”

Frowning, the tall monk nodded reluctantly. “As you wish.” 

Standing to his full height, the other monk doing as well, they faced Kaede, grave expressions on their faces. 

“We came seeking the former Shikon Miko, Lady Kikyo, but have just learned of her demise.” At the mention of her sister’s name, Kaede glanced at Kagome briefly, knowing that the actual title they used had been Kagome’s. However, now was not the time to clarify the confusion and so at her nod that the information was true, they continued. “And so we came to you to seek some guidance on where to take our journey.”

“What need did ye have of the Lady Kikyo?” she asked curiously.

The monk hesitated again, glancing once more at Kagome, who at this point had moved to kneel to the side of Kaede, her expression cool and indifferent, yet her eyes flashed when they locked with his. Frowning slightly, the monk’s lips thinned in silent disapproval.

“I cannot give ye what ye seek if I do not know the reason for your visit, Sir Monk,” Kaede intoned. 

Releasing the young miko’s gaze, the monk returned it to the waiting elder miko. “You are correct, Lady Miko,” he apologized. “We are seeking the strongest, possessing spiritual powers.”

This had her attention. “The strongest ye say?” she asked. “What need have ye of them?”

The following answer brought shock and horror to the three in the room.

“We seek to eradicate all youkai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter took so long to post. It has been a busy couple of months, and i just couldn't find the time to get this chapter edited and posted. Thank you for sticking with me, however, and for all those who have left comments and kudos. It means so much to me. A special thanks to Lilisnia for the informatino about the dividers on the doors; the informatino was very helpful and much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Please forgive any errors and mistakes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is anxious about the monk's announcement, InuYasha is unconcerned, and Rin is acting strangely. Kagome had thought her return would be uneventful and she beginning to see that isn't going to happen.

CHAPTER 5

Reactions to the monk’s words varied for the three females in the room. Rin expressed confusion, Kagome suspicion, and Kaede resignation. Finally after a moment of strained silence, Kaede spoke.

“I see,” she said grimly. “This is interesting news indeed. Tell me Sir Monk, from whence do you hail?”

“We hail from a monastery far to the north, secluded and difficult to access. I am Chiko,” the man replied pointing to himself, and then to the man at his side. “And this is Aoshi.”

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Chiko and Aoshi,” Kaede waving to the platform. “Won’t ye please join us?”

Again the two of them glanced at Rin and Kagome, and it took all her will not to snap at the man. A soft touch to her hand, stopped the thought though as Kaede gave a subtle shake of her head. 

“As I said earlier, Kagome is to take my place at the time of my demise and is within her right to attend this meeting,” she stated to the two men, noting their very stiff bows to the younger woman. “There is no need for such distrust.”

The two men shifted their gaze to the still silent Rin, who was shifting nervously, eyes lowered to her lap. “Should the child not venture elsewhere while we converse, Lady Kaede,” Aoshi said. “Surely there is no need for her to be here.”

Kaede eyed the young girl thoughtfully, before nodding her head. “Perhaps ye be correct, Lord Aoshi. I will send Kagome with Rin to retrieve water while we converse.”

Kagome’s eyes widened, lips already parting to argue with the elder mike. “But-“

“All that is said in your absence will be repeated to ye, and it is best young Rin not be present for this,” Kaede said softly but firmly, glancing pointedly at the young girl before meeting Kagome’s furious gaze.

Brow furrowing, Kagome glanced back at Rin, fully taking stock of the girl’s demeanor. Once she realized what Kaede was hinting at, she nodded. “Yes, I agree it is best Rin and I take our leave,” she said, bending to gently tap the girls shoulder. “Come on Rin; let’s get some water, ok?”

Without looking up the girl gave one short nod, shuffling to her feet and out the door within seconds. 

Retrieving the water bucket from a nearby shelf, Kagome glanced back at Kaede once more before she too exited the hut. 

Instantly she was met with the cool, crisp evening, breathing deeply as she tried to gather her thoughts. She was unsuccessful however as the soft whoosh of fabric reached her ears just before InuYasha landed on silent feet in front of her.

Before the hanyou could open his mouth to question her, she pressed a finger to her lips, grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her up the stairs toward the well. Rin had already made the trek up, and Kagome could make out her silhouette at the top step, waiting for them. 

Any time InuYasha made to speak, Kagome shushed him, earning her a glare from the hanyou. She ignored his indignance however, rapidly ascending the stairs. 

Once at the top, she released the hanyou’s hand with a sigh, turning to face the fuming hanyou.

“Why did you shush me?” he barked irritably, hands stuffed into his hitatare. “And who are those monks in Kaede’s hut?"

“They’re not here on friendly terms, and your appearance would only make matters worse,” she replied placing the bucket on a nearby rock. “Their names are Chiko and Aoshi, monks from a monestary up north, and they are here seeking those with high spiritual powers.”

The hanyou snorted, already losing interest. “Keh, and what’s so bad about that?” he grunted. “They are strong, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “That’s not the point, InuYasha,” she sighed. “They are amassing an army, so to speak, to seek out and eradicate youkai. All of them.”

Expecting instant anger or denial, Kagome was surprised at the bark of laughter that burst from the hanyou’s lips. “Is that all?” he said. “You had me thinking it was something serious.”

Kagome balked at the hanyou. “That is serious,” she cried, throwing her hands in the air. “You don’t think it’s concerning that they wish to kill all the youkai?”

The hanyou huffed, rolling his eyes. “They aren’t the first ones to try,” he drawled. “And they won’t be the last. Those with spiritual powers have sought to remove youkai from the earth as long as I can remember. Nothing will come of it.”

Kagome was prevented from responding as InuYasha took notice of the silent Rin. “Oi, sprite, what’s got you so down?” 

Rin lifted her head just slightly, her eyes clouded over with fear. Kagome’s brow furrowed with concern, crouching down to meet the younger girls gaze. “Rin, what’s wrong? What has you scared?”

Swallowing nervously, Rin glanced from Kagome to InuYasha to the stairs and back again. “Will those monks take Rin away from Lord Sesshoumaru?”

Kagome blinked, completely not expected that question. “Why would the monks try to take you from Sesshoumaru?” she asked slowly and gently. 

Rin’s head lowered again, gaze locked on her tabi that was digging a hole in the dirt. 

“Come on, sprite, what’s Lord Ice have to do with those guys in Kaede’s hut? Did he attack them or something?”

Rin’s head shook in negative rapidly. “No.”

“Well, did he do something to get on their bad side then?” the hanyou persisted, earning a jab to the ribs from Kagome. “What? He obviously did something if Rin thinks they are going to take her away.”

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned her attention back to Rin. “No one’s going to take you away from anyone, Rin, especially those monks,” she promised gently. “They’ll have to get past InuYasha and me first.”

Hopeful brown orbs rose slowly to Kagome. “Really?”

“Really,” Kagome said firmly. 

With that, Rin’s fear seemed to melt away, and with a firm nod turned and retrieved the bucket to fill it with water. Kagome made to follow, but paused when she felt an all too familiar aura flare briefly some distance away.

“What is he doing here?” InuYasha growled ears twitching irritably as he sniffed the air.

“Maybe he’s curious about the monk’s appearance or something,” Kagome offered, with a shrug, unwilling to admit out loud she was curious. 

“Or something,” the hanyou muttered, ears still twitching. “Blast that tight wad. He’s doing nothing to mask his aura, those monk’s will sense him for sure.”

Kagome glanced at the hut below, positive Chiko and Aoshi were very much aware of the overwhelming powerful aura flaring nearby. “I’d better get down there and make sure they don’t decide to go investigate,” she sighed. “That last thing we need is another showdown of monk’s against Sesshoumaru. They don’t stand a chance.”

“So confident of Lord Ice are you?” InuYasha grunted, nose in the air. 

“In this case, yes,” she replied, stepping over to assist Rin in raising the water bucket. “Sesshoumaru wouldn’t kill them, but they would cause a lot damage trying to purify him.”

She nearly dropped the bucket finding InuYasha’s face mere inches from her. “What’s with this sudden affection toward Sesshoumaru lately, huh?”

Kagome blinked once before bursting into laughter. “Affection for Sesshoumaru? Where did that come from?” Chuckling under her breath, she signaled for Rin to follow as they made their way back down the stairs. “Sesshoumaru didn’t kill the monk’s he encountered a while back, if you remember, so I just figured he wouldn’t do the same now.”

The hanyou grunted, but said nothing. 

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs, turning to head towards Kaede’s hut. They could make out the slightly raised voices of the two monks, and Kaede’s firm replies. Kagome couldn’t make out their words, but a glance at InuYasha confirmed he could. He met her inquiring gaze, and merely shrugged his shoulders in return. 

As Rin and Kagome made to enter the hut, he stopped at the doorway, turning to lean against the wall, hands tucked loosely in his hitatare. “I’ll stay out here,” he sniffed. 

Kagome nodded, figuring that was probably best. As the two girls entered the hut, all conversation ceased and two pairs of eyes zeroed in on her with a mixture of fear and awe.

The two monks were on their feet, gripping sutras in their hands. They glared at the doorway behind Kagome’s back, and she realized that they sensed InuYasha’s yoki just outside.

“Why does a hanyou grace the entrance to your hut, Lady Kaede?” one of them demanded, jabbing at finger at the door. “And there is a massive yoki close by, a very powerful one.”

“Sit down, Sir Monk,” Kaede still kneeling at the fire. “As I said, that will be explained shortly. Ah, Kagome, so glad to have ye returned.”

“He must be dealt with,” the other snapped, stepping off the platform. “His kind all must perish.”

Realizing the man meant to confront InuYasha, Kagome moved to block his path. “Leave InuYasha alone,” she ordered, arms held wide. “He’s my friend, and welcome here.”

A large sneer twisted the man’s feature, eyes dark with disgust. “You call that monster friend,” he scoffed. “He is nothing but a heartless beast set on nothing but destruction and death.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed furiously, stepping up the monk so they were nose to nose, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Listen here, buddy. He’s a living creature, just like you and me, and is kind and loving. He isn’t a monster.”

The man stepped back scoffing. “Aoshi, we waste our time being here. This girl cannot be who Kaede said she is. Someone like that would never associate themselves with the likes of that beast.”

“If ye would take your seat Aoshi, I would happily continue my tale,” Kaede’s voice cut in suddenly, jerking two furious eyes in her direction. “If ye recall, I was about to inform you what happened three years ago.” Aoshi grunted, turning to glare at the doorway. “InuYasha is welcome here, and when ye hear my tale, ye will know why. Now, do you wish to know or will ye take your leave? I will not allow you to attack InuYasha in my village, and your efforts will only end badly for ye and your companion.”

Aoshi stiffened, eyes flashing with indecision. Finally with a grunt he turned on his heel and returned to his place at the fire, but he did not replace his sutras in his robe. Chiko had not left his spot, but he too eyed the doorway with disgust.

“How is it a woman of your spiritual upbringing would dare allow a youkai and hanyou in your village?” he demanded.

“He is allowed because he has saved it on more than one occasion,” Kaede informed him calmly, glancing at Kagome. “Please join us, Kagome. Where is young Rin?”

Blinking in confusion, Kagome glanced over. “She’s right-“she cut off, realizing the young girl was gone, the bucket of water dumped at the entrance. Dark stains on the floor indicated it had been dropped rather hard. “She was just here a moment ago.”

“It may be for the best young Rin is not here with us,” Kaede said. “These men make her nervous, and she will feel safer elsewhere.”

Bending to retrieve the bucket, Kagome came over to the group, quickly ladling water into the kettle Kaede held up, before pouring the rest into the nearby trough. She placed the bucket back on to the nearby shelf, and then took a seat next to Kaede. 

The room was thick with tension, unease rolling off the two monks in waves. 

Kaede was unaffected by their expectant stares, calming and carefully placing leaves into the water to steep as it warmed. Only when the pot was over the pit, and the fire stoked, did she return her gaze to the men. 

“Shall we continue?” she asked cheerfully. Stony glares was her only response.

“Aoshi and Chiko come from a monestary far to the north, as ye know Kagome,” Kaede began, earning a nod of confirmation from Kagome. Her gaze did not waver from the monks, eyes alight with fire. “Well, it would seem they were apprentices to the monk Ungai.” Kagome’s face flashed with surprise, finally looking to the elder miko at the revelation. “I see ye remember the name.”

Kagome nodded again, some of the anger clearing from her face. “Yes, he was investigating the disappearance of village children. Rin was with them,” she recalled. “He tried to purify Sesshoumaru.”

“And failed,” Kaede finished for her, turning her attention to the monks. “And ye told me that ye have not heard from him since his departure from thy village, correct?”

Some of the tension had drained from the men, their bodies relaxing somewhat. “That is correct, Lady Kaede,” Aoshi confirmed.

“Ungai, it seems, left their monestary some five years ago to investigate the appearance of a large and powerful yoki that suddenly appeared, bringing with it horde of youkai,” Kaede explained to Kagome. “And he has yet to return.”

“Our monestary is deep in the mountains and difficult to reach, except to those who know the secret trails,” Chiko said. “And since we are so far north, we are rarely bothered by bandits or youkai attacks.” He paused, his face clouding over. “Until that day.”

The sudden shift in mood caused Kagome’s anger to fully melt away as she took in their features twisted with sorrow and grief. “What happened?” she asked softly.

Chiko swallowed, and Aoshi hands knotted into fists, the sutras in his hand crushed. “It came so suddenly,” he breathed hollowly. “We could do nothing to stop it or prevent its attack.” He raised haunted eyes to Kagome’s, causing the breath in her chest to freeze. “This mass of nothingness, youkai in the thousands swarmed our monestary, leaving nothing but death in its wake. None were spared, except those of us fortunate to bar ourselves in our temple. They could not touch us there, but we could do nothing to save those outside. I can still hear their screams.”

Kagome’s chest seized with sorrow for these men, all too aware of what they had experienced. How many villages had her and her friends come upon that had been laid waste by youkai hands? Too many.

“I’m sorry for you loss,” she said softly, sincerely. 

Aoshi’s pain suddenly fled to be replaced by anger and disgust. “You say that, and yet you allow one in your village?” he hissed. “You call IT your friend?”

“Yes,” she states firmly. “Many youkai kill and destroy, that is true. But not all of them are cruel or heartless. Many protect, and love.” A figure of gold and silver flashed quickly through her mind, causing her breath to catch.

“Love?” Chiko scoffed. “They know no such feeling.”

“You’re wrong,” she met his gaze squarely, confidently. “They love, and deeply.”

“You are a fool,” Aoshi growled. “And we will see each and every last one of them removed from this earth, if it’s the last thing we do.”

“We came here seeking those to join our cause,” Chiko said. “Willing to do what it takes to remove them all from existence. We knew of the shikon no miko, and knew of her powers, and believed she would join our cause.”

Aoshi’s face twisted with disgust. “Who knew that the one to take her place would be an ally to the beasts?”

“My sister would not join you, even if she were to be alive Lord Monk, that I can guarantee,” Kaede spoke up sharply. “She was devoted to her calling, but did not believe in shedding innocent blood.”

“Innocent?” Aoshi cried. “There is not one youkai that carries innocent blood, Lady Kaede. None.”

“So, ye say the cubs, younglings and hanyou are that way?” Kaede asked sharply.

“All of them,” the monk repeated harshly.

“If what Kaede tells us is true, Kagome, it was by your hand the shikon no tama no longer exists,” Chiko said. “And that evil yoki spreading over the land three years ago was purified by your powers.”

“I didn’t act alone, or manage it on my own either,” she said. “It was only with the help of my friends I was successful. Without them, I would have failed. Naraku was powerful. If InuYasha hadn’t been there,” she trailed off, remembering those moments in the abyss, trapped within Naraku, the jewel’s words echoing in her head. “I would have been lost. I would have made the wrong wish, and the shikon no tama would still be here today.”

“You saw for your own eyes what power does to one twisted youkai, and yet you still insist they can still be good?” Aoshi cried disbelievingly. 

Clearing her mind of past events, Kagome met his gaze. “Yes.”

Both men grunted with disgust, rising to their feet. “It seems our efforts are wasted here,” Aoshi sneered. “You obviously have been bewitched by that monster outside, and will refuse to see reason.”

Stiffly the men descended the platform moving to the door. They offered stiff bow. “We will take our leave and continue on our journey,” Chiko informed them stiffly. “Your friend will not die tonight, but he will meet his end. All of them.” He turned to Kaede. “I will be reporting this to the high council, Lady Kaede.”

“Do as you see fit,” Kaede returned, her expression blank. 

With almost mocking bows to the two women, the men turned and made their exit. Kagome knew InuYasha was still outside, and waited to see what, if anything would transpire between the monks and him. 

A moment later, InuYasha entered, glaring over his shoulder. The tension eased from Kagome, relieved the hanyou had not tried to engage with the two men. “Humph, you better keep going,” he muttered, nose to the air. “One excuse is all I need.”

“InuYasha,” Kagome admonished, still at her spot by the door. “Fighting is the last thing we need right now. You’d only prove them right.”

“Keh, they wouldn’t stand a chance,” he dismissed arrogantly. “They were strong, but not enough to beat me. They’d merely singe me.”

“Be that as it may, they are looking for a reason to continue with this goal of eradication youkai, and attacking them would only increase their goal,” Kagome sighed. “We can’t let them go through with this.”

“Go through with what?” the hanyou demanded. “Their goal to eradicate and purify all youkai? I told you, it’s been done before, and like before, they won’t succeed. There are too many of us.”

Kagome said nothing, her mind lost to her own thoughts, as a sudden realization struck her. 

Youkai did not exist in her time. In all her years living in Tokyo, and thereafter when she returned to her time during her adventures in the past, not once did an aura of any kind tickle her senses. Not even the all powerful Daiyoukai energy spiking subtly outside the village. And her heart clenched. 

Over five years ago, the thought of youkai existing in the world had been laughable to Kagome. They were creatures of myth and legend, created with the intent to scare children into behaving and explaining the sometimes unexplainable.

But, as she found out quite brutally, real they were, very real. By the power of a powerful shikon no tama, she found herself thrust back in time over five hundred years, in a time where youkai roamed freely. 

And they lived thereafter it seemed, for who knows how long. But, somewhere between now and Kagome’s future, they ceased to exist. The thought of some of those lives ceasing filled her heart with such sorrow.

“This can’t be how it happens,” she whispered to herself. “This can’t be how they disappear?”

“Kagome, what is it, child?” Kaede asked curiously. 

Deaf to Kaede’s question, Kagome began to pace. “I’m not supposed to alter or change time, affect what has, or will happen,” she muttered to herself. “But then, I’m here, so wouldn’t that mean I’m already part of this time, and whatever I do is a result of what the future holds. Or, is it possible, I’m here to fix something that should not have happened? Can I really just stand by and let them do this, and ignore those who need help?”

“Kagome!” Clawed hands gripped tight to her upper arms, halting her ramblings and pacing. “What are you babbling on about?”

Jerked from her thoughts, Kagome blinked a few moments uncomprehendingly at the hanyou. “What?”

“You were talking to yourself, about the future?” Kaede’s voice piped in, her tone hinting at a needed explanation from Kagome.

“I was?” she asked dazedly. “I didn’t realize.”

“You were,” the hanyou confirmed. “But, it wasn’t making sense.”

Realizing he was still gripping her arms, InuYasha eased his hold stepping away with a slight color to his cheeks. It went unnoticed by Kagome as she tried to gather her thoughts and explain to the two waiting to hear.

With a small sigh, she sank to the edge of the platform, glancing first to Kaede and then InuYasha. “Do you remember how I said that youkai don’t exist in my time?” She waited for them to confirm her question, before continuing. “Well, Chiko and Aoshi’s visit has me thinking that maybe this is why.”

“What do you mean, Kagome?” Kaede queried. 

“What if these men succeed?” Kagome explained. “What if this isn’t just some futile attempt to eradicate youkai, as it has been before?”

Kaede eyes clouded thoughtfully. “Hmm, I see,” she murmured. “It’s possible, but there is no way of knowing for sure is there. Your time does not tell of any events that explain the loss of youkai to this world?”

Kagome shook her head. “In my time, they are merely legend, myth. They never existed to begin with, so no, there wouldn’t be in our historical texts. I never thought to look at any mythology or the like, because I was always focused on other things.”

“Ah,” the elder miko acknowledged. “So, we are in essence moving forward with no knowledge of the true catalyst to youkai kind.”

“Yes, but if this is, I have to try to stop it,” Kagome uttered. “I can’t imagine a future without youkai, not now when I know how many kind and loving ones are out there.”

“What are you saying, Kagome?” Kaede questioned expectantly. 

“I’m saying that we need to prepare, do what we can to save the youkai if these monk’s manage to succeed with their plans,” Kagome replied, fire in her eyes. “If there is a chance we can help those who can’t fight, then we have to try.”

“Ugh, are you trying to be hero again?” InuYasha groaned. 

Kagome glared at the hanyou, but ignored his comment. “There are many youkai, like Shippo, Soten, Gon, Bun and Ken who are defeneless. They are harmless, and would be no match for monks such as Chiko and Aoshi.”

“What do you propose Kagome?” Kaede inquired her expression calculating and thoughtful.

“Let’s talk to Sango and Miroku tomorrow,” she suggested after a moment. “Get their take and thoughts on this. Come up with a plan, a strategy. We can’t let the monks succeed.”

“Keh, you realize that your getting involved in something you can’t hope to win, right?” InuYasha grumbled, hands tucked into his hitatare. 

“Maybe, but I have to try,” she shrugged, expression resolute.

The hanyou sighed, shaking his head. “Here we go again.”

Kagome smiled widely, knowing that was his way of agreeing to go along with this crazy plan of hers. Noticing her grateful gaze, the hanyou’s face reddened rapidly, causing him to turn away hurriedly. “The runt’s still not back, maybe we should go get her, and let her know the monks are gone.”

Kagome blinked, realizing the hanyou was correct. Rin had yet to return. “You’re right,” she said. “She isn’t back.”

“The monks caused her great alarm,” Kaede sighed. “I fear she still does not trust some people.”

Kagome’s heart clenched in sorrow for Rin, recalling what the young girl had revealed so many weeks ago at the ponds. “She has good reason to not trust people,” she said softly. “They killed her family.”

“And yorozuku killed the rest of her village,” InuYasha pointed out. “She has reason to fear both.”

“And yet, she has no fear of youkai, unlike mankind,” Kaede observed. 

“She should,” InuYasha growled. “How she managed to stay with Sesshoumaru so long is beyond me.”

Recalling her many conversations with Rin regarding the Daiyoukai, Kagome smiled unconsciously, expression softening. “Because she saw him for what he really is.”

Golden orbs narrowed on her, suspicion and disgust swirling in their depths. “A murderous and heartless beast?” he growled.

“No,” she denied readily, still lost to her recollections. “Someone who is kind, gentle and loving.”

InuYasha gagged, rolling his eyes. “Are we discussing the same Daiyoukai, because those are definitely not words I would use to describe him, ever.”

“Hmm,” Kagome hummed noncommitingly, the smile still on her lips. “Someone as heartless as you insist Sesshoumaru is, wouldn’t have let Rin live and travel with him. He’s fiercely protective of her. You’ve seen the evidence of it many times, InuYasha.”

“Keh,” he grunted. Again his eyes narrowed on the young girl, again suspicious and calculating. “What’s with the sudden interest in Ice Lord, huh? You’re not falling for that jerk are you?”

The sudden question jolted Kagome, and she met his gaze in shock, unable to fight the heat that spread across her face. She had no idea why, but she knew it was there. “What?! No! Of course not.”

The suspicion remained as InuYasha drifted closer. “Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing,” she protested, turning away from his probing gaze. “I’m mad.”

Desperate to steer the hanyou’s focus from her person, Kagome rushed toward the door. “I’m just stating the obvious,” she defended back. “And, there’s nothing else.” With a deep calming breath, she calmly met the still suspicious hanyou’s gaze. “I’m going to go find Rin.”

She didn’t wait for a response, quickly ducking out the door and into the night. Less than two seconds passed and the hanyou was dashing after the girl, not ready to drop the subject. Kaede remained at the fire, calmly retrieving the pot from the fire to pour herself some tea, sighing and smiling.

“Oi, I wasn’t done talking to you,” InuYasha called after her, his youkai speed making it easy to catch up to the girl. “I have every right to be suspicious, considering your sudden interest in Sesshoumaru lately. That jerk is always showing up lately, and always around you. So, what’s going on?”

Kagome groaned, throwing her hands in the air. “There isn’t anything going on, InuYasha.”

“Yeah, well, there better not be. He would just crush you. There’s no way he would degrade himself to a mere human, especially one like you. You’re worthless in his eyes. You’re mine, not his.”

“Ugh, you make me sound more like a possession than a romantic interest,” she grumbled, still marching forward in her intent to find Rin. 

“Romance has nothing to do with it,” he stated, the callous words causing pain to grip Kagome’s heart. “I made a promise to stay by your side, and that’s what I will do. And you did the same. So, you can’t have anyone else. That’s final.”

Kagome froze, then whirled around to face the hanyou, eyes narrowed in anger. “And who said I wanted to be with anyone else?” she cried. “I came back to you, didn’t I? We’ve even kissed? TWICE! So, what does that tell you, baka?”  
InuYasha reeled back from her sudden onslaught. “W-well,” he stammered, frantically working to come up with a response. But then his face darkened and he stalked forward until they were nose to nose. “And who asked you to come back, huh? You decided all on your own. I was just fine without you.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed, glazing over with frost. “Oh, really?” she asked coolly, her tone instantly putting InuYasha on guard. “Is that so?”

InuYasha was slow, but he wasn’t stupid. Realizing he was walking on thin ice, he backpedaled. “Well, not fine, okay,” he amended quickly. “I mean, we shared a kiss and stuff. And I did promise to stay by your side and all. And you promised the same thing, so you can’t change your mind now because some Sesshoumaru suddenly seems ‘friendly’. Besides, like I said before, Sesshoumaru would have nothing to do with a mere human like you. You’re better off staying with me.”

“I stay with you because I want to,” she cried out. “I LOVE YOU!”

Her words echoed in the sudden dead silence, her words bringing a halt to their tirade instantly. Both of their chests were heaving from their fight, Kagome’s alight with fire and sincerity, while InuYasha was shocked and floored. Kagome’s gaze softened, her eyes imploring the young hanyou.

“You fought for me, came for me inside the shikon no tama,” she whispered. “And you held me so tight the moment I came back to the feudal era. I meant something then, and I mean something now, but what I still want to know, is do you love me, InuYasha?”

“I…,” cheeks flushed, eyes wide, InuYasha attempted to answer, face flushed, eyes clouded with confusion and indecision. Any attempt to give Kagome her answer was prevented by a small and fearful voice.

“Kagome-neechan?”

Kagome gasped, turning to face the small girl emerging from the brush, glancing nervously between the fuming miko and hanyou. “Is Kagome-neehcan okay?”

Kagome’s lips parted, her mind a jumbling mass of confusion, swirling emotions and unresolved issues, glancing from a silent hanyou to the hesitant girl. “Uh, yeah, yes,” she managed tightly. “I’m fine. InuYasha and I were just…”

She could find no words to describe what had just transpired and waved helplessly between them before her hand fell back to her side. Long drawn out seconds ticked by, tension still palpable before Kagome straightened and faced Rin. “What about you, Rin?” she asked, noting the fear lingering in the girls eyes. “Are you okay? I know those monks frightened you?”  
Rin nodded looking left and right as if expecting them to jump out at her. “Are the monks gone?” she whispered fearfully. 

Trying to get her emotions under control still, Kagome swallowed thickly raising a shaking hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yes, they left a while ago, Rin. You don’t have to worry about them.”

All the tension drained from the girl at those words, relief flooding her face. “Rin is glad,” she sighed.

A sudden flare of yoki caused Kagome to glance at the woods Rin had just emerged from. “Were you with Sesshoumaru, Rin?” she asked, ignoring the scoff of disgust she heard from InuYasha.

The girl shook her head. “Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin to return to the village,” she murmured somewhat petulantly. “Rin wanted to stay.”

Smiling kindly down at the girl, Kagome placed her arm around the young girl’s shoulders. “I’m sure you did. But, you’ll see Sesshoumaru again, I’m sure,” she soothed, guiding the young girl towards Kaede’s hut. “Besides, it’s late, Rin. You should probably head to bed.”

The girl nodded, and without another word, entered Kaede’s hut. Kagome did not follow, instead turning to address InuYasha, wanting to continue their discussion. 

However, the hanyou was nowhere to be seen, and she found his yoki fading within the forest. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, heart still hammering with unresolved matters. And the threat of the monk’s echoed distantly within her mind as well.

Restless and unable to join the two inside Kaede’s hut, she found her feet turning and blindly leading her into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOOO sorry it has been so long since I've posted. I've been working on editing and rewriting this story. It makes sense and flows better I feel. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next will be coming shortly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds herself in the presence of Sesshoumaru once more, and she finds herself once again wondering who Sesshoumaru really is. The relationship between InuYasha and Kagome continues to change, and she finds herself wondering what will be the end result.

CHAPTER 6

The night was calm and quiet as Kagome walked, no destination in mind, simply the need to think, process. She glanced to the south where she could still faintly feel InuYasha’s aura, growing more and more faint the further he went. With his youkai speed, she would never be able to catch up, and it seemed that he wanted it that way. So focused on InuYasha’ receding presence, it took Kagome a moment to realize where her feet had taken her.

It had become a favorite spot for her and her friends. A beautiful hill overlooking the forest below, a small meadow coasting along the treeline. They would spend calm evenings gazing up at the stars above, enjoying just a few moments of calm and peace. She crested the hill, freezing when she realized she was not the only one at this spot. 

Silent he stood, tall and proud, his back to her, long silver locks shimmering in the moonlight. His hankimono and hakama’s gave off an ethereal glow, creating a faint halo around his figure. Where a normal man would have been dull and grey, he was pure light and luminescent, nearly as bright as the moon above. He gave no indication he sensed she stood just above him, but she knew that he was aware of her. She hesitated briefly, wondering if perhaps she was intruding upon him, an unwanted guest in his intent for solitude. 

“Approach miko, I sensed you long ago.” His deep baritone voice came suddenly, crisp and clear in the silent night around them. Surprised that he had opted to speak first, she approached him warily, not sure what to expect. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” she began softly. “I was just coming here to think and didn’t realize you were already here.” She stopped at his side, keeping a good three feet between them. No matter how much Rin insisted he held “feelings” for her, this was still Sesshoumaru, dangerous unpredictable Sesshoumaru. 

He did not look at her as she reached his side, instead keeping his gaze locked on the moon above. If he looked ethereal from the back, it was nothing compared to what the moon did to his front. He all but glowed, his pale skin almost the color of cream in the moonlight, his markings on his face stark against his white skin. His white brows and lashes were almost silver in the light, further enhancing the rose around his eyes, bringing greater definition to his golden eyes. The color was still just as brilliant as it was during the day, and just as piercing.

Realizing she was openly staring Kagome quickly looked away, blushing, and not sure why she was. Her reactions and responses to the handsome Daiyoukai were alarming and baffling. She was suddenly becoming more aware of him, and she couldn’t figure out why it brought on the response it did. InuYasha’s words from earlier came rushing up, and she flushed. 

Embarrassed and annoyed, she forced herself to look anywhere but at him, willing her cheeks to cool and heart rate to ease. “We seem to keep running into each other, don’t we?”

A quick flick of gold aimed at her and gone was her only response. Swallowing thickly, she took a small step back. “I can leave if you wish to be alone,” she offered faintly. “I can go someplace else.”

“The visit from the monk’s has you on edge,” he stated, jerking her to a halt in surprise. “And you are concerned.”

Stunned that he was even conversing with her, Kagome was unable to form a coherent response for a moment. “Yes and no. Ugh, it’s confusing. I am worried though and angry; all in one.” Glancing briefly in his direction and finding his gaze still locked on the moon, she dropped her gaze to her hands once more. “They came looking for the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, Kikyo more precise, and upon learning of her demise sought Kaede for some…direction.” 

Her hands fisted as she recalled their purpose for coming to the village. “They are seeking the strongest and most powerful miko’s and monks across the land to build an army of sorts with the intent to take on and destroy every youkai in existence. Even cubs. And they knew that Kikyo was the strongest one out there and so had hoped to enlist her aid. They were disappointed to learn that she was dead, and her replacement wanted nothing to do with their goals”

Chancing a quick peek at the Daiyoukai, she gulped when she found his gaze zeroed in on her. Looking away, she continued her tale. “They thought I had been cursed or beguiled by the youkai I had fought with and when that theory was shot, chocked it up to simple manipulation. They left angry that I was defending youkai, and promised that they would succeed in their efforts.”

“They will fail in their attempt,” Sesshoumaru stated, no hint of boasting in his tone. To him it was simply a matter of fact. “It has been attempted before.”

“Inuyasha said the same thing,” she grumbled. “But I’m still worried. What about those that can’t fight back, who are too weak or young to defend themselves? Or refuse because they don’t believe in fighting?” She thought of Jinenji and sighed. “Those are the ones I worry about. Plus, one shouldn’t simply kill something because of what it is.”

“Perhaps,” he glanced down at her, eyeing her lowered face and dark lashes that covered eyes the color of midnight. “But many humans do not see anything good in youkai. You should know that better than anyone.”

She frowned. “And the same could be said for youkai,” she pointed out not unkindly. “Youkai refuse to see the good in humans too. I mean, take you for example, the old Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be standing here talking to me, a human. Instead you would have most likely killed me for even daring to look upon you.”

“Hm.” His tone gave no indication of whether or not he concurred or disagreed with her statement. 

“But here we stand, a human and a youkai, talking to one another, amicably even.” She flashed him a brief smile, her eyes not quite meeting his. “And not just any youkai, a Daiyoukai at that.”

“Indeed,” he intoned, eyeing her thoughtfully.

“So, it is possible,” she continued, almost hopeful in her tone. “Possible for youkai and humans to get along, right? If you and I can, two creatures destined to be bitter enemies by what we are. If we can do it, then the rest could. I have made so many friends that are youkai, other people could do it too, right? They would be able to see what I see?”

“And what do you see?” he asked curiously, turning so he faced her fully. Having his full attention was a little daunting and she took a small step back, such close proximity to him doing strange things to her insides suddenly. However, knowing he sought a true honest answer, she locked her gaze with his so he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

“I see beings who are fiercely loyal, protective, devoted and kind. Beings who have hearts as big as any humans, who love, grieve, suffer, laugh and find joy in simple daily moments, just like humans do. I see beings that give their all for those that are fortunate enough to earn their affections and who fight with everything they have to keep their lands, their families and friends safe. They work hard, suffer loss, and learn and adapt to changing situations. Maybe humans and youkai look different physically, but they experience similar experiences and their hearts are the same.

“When I see youkai, I don’t see blood thirsty, mindless, power hungry creatures, living on pure instinct and lust, but beings who feel greatly, show great intelligence and wisdom that rival many humans. Yes, there are horribly wicked and cruel youkai out there, but the same could be said for humans. Where I come from there have been many men and women who have done horrible and cruel things, unspeakable things that no one should have to experience. Devastating tragedies that cost many people their lives, homes, freedoms, and loved ones.”

She paused to look up at him. “We aren’t that different when you think about it, really.”

“Youkai are cruel, heartless and power hungry,” he said, stepping closer to invade her personal space. “We are to be feared. That is how it has always been.” He raised a clawed hand to her eye level, the tips glowing a faint green as he activated his poison. “With this claw I could render you to pieces without blinking an eye. Yet, you still insist we are kind and good?”

She kept her gaze locked on his as he spoke, and her eyes didn’t waver or change. “Yes,” she declared. “Even you.”

“Then you are a fool,” he scoffed, flexing his claws for good measure. 

“A lot of people say that,” she chuckled humorously. “And maybe I am, but it won’t change how I feel or think.” With daring actions that surprised both of them, she lifted a hand to touch his forearm, avoiding the glowing poison. “Rin insists there is more to you than you let on, and I am starting to see what she says. If you were as heartless and unfeeling as you claim, you would never have saved her life, or mine for that matter. Multiple times, I might add. You protected me when you didn’t have to. You could have left me to the mercy of those who were attacking me, and yet you didn’t.” She laughed again. “If you really wanted to kill me, you could, but you won’t.” 

With daring calm she brought his hand closer to her person, just inches from her throat. His fingers still glowed, and she could feel the heat of his acidic poison hidden just under the surface of his skin. Her eyes locked with his in silent challenge, matching the fire in his eyes with her own. “I stand here, defenseless, weaponless, and there is no Inuyasha. Nothing would stop you or prevent you from killing me if you so truly desired. But, the Sesshoumaru I am starting to see won’t.”

She saw his eyes narrow, the fire intensifying to near boiling in his eyes. She found herself getting lost in his gaze, something calling to her and something in her responding. She didn’t know what she was doing or why she was acting in such a way, but she was and she didn’t stop. She could feel the heat of his skin under her fingers, the large hands oddly soft and smooth under her own rough ones. Her hand twitched slightly as they locked gazes, and neither was aware of the sparks of light and power radiating off their bodies as they gazed at one another. The air was growing oppressive, thick with tension and anticipation as two eyes locked on one another waiting for each other to make a move. 

“It would be so easy,” he breathed softly, gaze dropping to her long slender neck. “Like snapping a mere twig.” With a life of its own his hand reached up to wrap around her throat, the glow of poison dying just before skin touched skin. His touch was neither stifling nor hard, instead it was soft and gentle, and she only knew his hand was there from the heat of his touch. Molten eyes rose to meet hers, the intensity and heat of his gaze freezing the air in her throat. His hand tightened just barely on her skin, not choking or uncomfortable, but a silent reminder of what power lay beneath the surface. Each found the other unconsciously leaning close to one another, when suddenly he dropped his hand and leaned away, effectively breaking the spell. He turned away, the hand that had been around her throat fisted at his side. Kagome blinked dazedly as if waking from a dream, and looked up at him with clouded eyes. 

“Killing you would accomplish nothing,” he said coolly, face void of emotion and once more the calm and cold-stoned exterior. 

Raising a dazed hand to her throat, Kagome swallowed thickly trying to gauge what had just transpired between them. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a sword. But it wasn’t angry tension, but something else she couldn’t name or decipher. Her pulse still beat a rapid staccato in her chest, and breathing felt difficult. 

“I…I…” at a loss for words she simply met his gaze helplessly, silently begging for an answer to a question she couldn’t even name. And no response was found in the very stiff and cold Daiyoukai before her. Shaking her head to clear her foggy and dazed thoughts, she shook her head. “I guess that makes my point,” she joked, not even sure what the point was. 

“Hm.” 

Forcing her hand down from her throat where his touch still tingled on her skin, Kagome took deep even breaths trying to get her heart rate to slow to a normal pace. Her cheeks felt hot and she raised a hand to press against it, looking down at the valley below as a means to distract herself. Her breath caught on the sight below, and her lips parted in a wide smile as she took in the vision below. 

Fireflies, hundreds of them, danced across the horizon. Like little crystal diamonds they drifted on the air, an intricate dance only nature could create. Kagome raced down the hill coming to a halt just mere feet from where the little creatures floated. Slowly, silently, she walked toward them, the dance of nature opening to let her in and continuing around and above her. Laughing in pure delight, she raised her hands watching as a few brave bugs coasted close to her fingers, brushing the tips before losing their courage and buzzing away. With childlike innocence, she laughed in glee spinning in various circles trying to catch each and every firefly in her sight, not wanting to miss a single movement or pattern their little lights made. 

Above, a silent Daiyoukai watched her dance among the fireflies, her laughter like tinkling bells echoing in the night. At his sides, his hands fisted tighter almost breaking the skin as he watched the girl before him. Inner battles warred within, the urge to go to her and bask in more that was this strange human or turn and walk away before he dove deeper into the web he now found himself tangled in. Once more her laughter breezed by his ears, and he nearly closed his eyes at the beautiful sound of it. 

Her simple pleasures in life are what made her so unique, so special, so…fascinating. She never took anything for granted and always found the bright side to every dark moment. Where one would find a mere nuisance, she found beauty. Little annoying pests that created a strange light on their tails, and she found them magical. Another tinkling laugh caressed his ears, squealing giddily as one daring firefly coasted close to her nose. Her hands ghosted around each firefly by her, rapture and joy bright on her face as she watched them dance. 

Under the moon with hundreds of lights gliding around her, she appeared like an angel that had landed to earth. She fairly glowed with light, joy and happiness, the lights sparkling in her eyes bringing such radiance to the deep depths. Her long hair weaved and danced along behind her, a wooden nymph of light and magic that reveled in the beauty of nature. And suddenly she too was dancing, swaying and gliding across the meadow with the creatures, moving to music only she could hear and feel. With grace and fluidity she moved, the fireflies gliding around her and creating a reaction of light and dark that was enthralling, and he could not look away, no matter how much he wanted to. 

She was unaware of her motions or where her steps led her, lost to the moment of light and motion. And with each step the fireflies followed her, almost like magical dust flowing behind and around her, caught in her spell just as much as the silent spectre above. He watched her draw ever closer, still lost to the dance and beauty of the fireflies, and the dance only came to a halt when strong hands caught her before she collided with the sharp cold armor at his chest. 

With a small ‘oaf’ glazed eyes rose to his, cheeks flushed from her dance, mouth wide with happiness. So lost in her own world it took Kagome a moment to realize she now leaned against a very tall silent Daiyoukai. The heat from his body surrounded her, a strange but alluring scent tickling her nose. Blinking to clear the haze from her eyes, she smiled weakly and apologetically at Sesshoumaru.

Looking up she saw the little bugs drifting off into the night, the trance and moment fading just like their lights. She realized her hands were braced against his chest armor, going out in pure instinct to halt her sudden fall. With hot cheeks she slowly straightened up, backing away from his hands. And he released her, although she was not aware how hard he fought to force his hands to let go. 

Blushing, she nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, looking down at her feet. “Thanks for catching me,” she whispered. “And sorry for bumping in to you like that. I guess I got lost in the moment.”

“Indeed.” There nothing in his tone to indicate what he was thinking or feeling at the moment, and Kagome flushed even more.

“I must have looked so silly to you, like a little kid or something,” she mumbled. “It was so beautiful. I don’t know what came over me.”

Looking back over her shoulder, a wistful smile fluttered across her lips. “I hope I see something like that again, it was so beautiful.” Without warning, she plopped to the ground by his feet, leaning back so her feet faced downhill, gazing up at the sky. “This is what I missed the most in my era. The sights and sounds of nature that are everywhere you look and everywhere you walk. The moon is bigger, the stars brighter, and fireflies fly in droves like we just saw.”

Sighing wistfully she glanced up him, the odd angle still doing nothing to diminish the beauty and grace that was Sesshoumaru. “Where I am from, there is too much artificial light. It makes it difficult to see the stars at the brilliance we get here. Here we can see billions of them, twinkling above our heads like little crystals. There, we only see the bright ones that manage to muster through the pollution and lights. And while beautiful, the moon never looks so bright, so colorful, so…BIG. It just leaves me in awe.”

He shifted slightly to look down at the miko. She lay on her back, feet straight with her ankles crossed over one another. Her hands were behind her head cushioning it from the rougher ground beneath. Her enraptured gaze was focused on the sky above, the scenery reflecting in her eyes. 

“You do not regret your decision to return then?” he asked curiously.

She cocked her head to look back up at him, blinking at him in surprise at his question. “Regret?” she echoed. “No, I don’t regret it one bit. Like I told Sango, I will miss my family and friends, but the thought of missing this, everyone here, was harder to accept. When the opportunity presented itself, I only hesitated for a moment, I guess seeking my Mom’s approval before I made the leap. And I haven’t regretted it since. Too many people that I love are here, and I can’t imagine growing up without them.” She sighed. “If I am able to prevent the youkai from being killed, I had hoped that maybe those that live to my time will be able to visit my mom, and tell them about my life here. What I did and stuff. That I was happy and hopefully lived to a very old age.”

“Old age?” he asked sharply, something flashing in his eyes. “You anticipate you will age?”

“It’s usually what happens to us frail humans, Sesshoumaru,” she teased, grinning up at him. “We aren’t blessed with the longevity of you mighty youkai.”

“Then you are not aware-“ 

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as Inuyasha suddenly landed next to Sesshoumaru, face rigid with anger. Kagome sat up quickly, very aware of the anger rolling off the hanyou. 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru greeted coolly, turning so he faced the hanyou fully.

Eyes blazing, chest heaving, Inuyasha growled low in his throat. “What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?”

“Merely enjoying the view dear brother,” he replied mockingly, waving a hand in the air to indicate the surroundings. “Nothing more.”

“Nothing more my rear,” he snapped. “What do you want with Kagome? Why are you always nosing around her?”

“He wasn’t Inuyasha,” Kagome protested, scrambling to her feet. “He was here first, and we just talked.”

“Talked?” he asked disbelievingly. “HIM and you talking?!”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Sesshoumaru mocked, a sneer on his lips.

“Don’t screw with me Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha warned, hand on the hilt of his sword. “And I’ll only ask once more; what do you want with Kagome?”

“What occurs with the miko is between her and I, I owe you no explanation,” Sesshoumaru stated coldly, snubbing him as he turned his back on the seething hanyou and began to walk away.

“Don’t turn your back on me,” Inuyasha snarled, preparing to draw tessaiga.

“OSUWARI!”

And like that his face was in the dirt, effectively subdued. Although he was unable to move, muted grumbling could be heard from the hanyou. An exasperated Kagome looked from the floored hanyou to the silent Daiyoukai whose gaze rose from the prone hanyou to hers with a mockingly arched brow. She shrugged back in response and with a slight nod of the head he turned and disappeared into the night. By the time the spell had released the hanyou, Sesshoumaru’s aura and presence had completely vanished.

“Oi, get back here,” Inuyasha yelled into the night, leaping to his feet once free of the spell. “I wasn’t done with you.” Only a cricket chirping was the seething hanyou’s response.

Sighing, Kagome casually dusted off the grass and dirt from her attire, merely waiting. She counted down in her head silently. 3…2…and 1.

“Kagome, what the heck is going on? Why do I keep finding you two together?” Just as predicted when no answers were forthcoming from the Daiyoukai, Inuyasha whirled on her. Folding her arms, she leveled him with a glare. 

“I already told you, we were talking. Just talking.” Her conscience pricked at her a little bit with those words, remembering their argument earlier. Paired with that and what had just transpired, she didn’t know what to call what had happened. “I came out here to think and just happened to come upon him here on the hill. That’s all.”

“Talking?” he asked doubtfully, arms folded, foot tapping.

“Yes, talking,” she emphasized. “You know that concept where two people open their mouths and words come out and they communicate with each other? Talking.”

“Why would you waste time talking to that?!” he gestured in the direction Sesshoumaru had disappeared to. “What could you two possibly have to say to one another?”

“You’d be surprised,” she said airily, nose in the air. “He is actually enjoyable to talk to. But we mainly just talked about Chiko and Aoshi’s visit and why they were there.”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with him,” Inuyasha grumbled. “So why bother telling him?”

Kagome shrugged. “He could tell it bothered me, and we talked about it. You’d be surprised to know he shares the sentiment as you, in that they will not get far in their attempt to eliminate youkai.”

“Huh, probably the only thing we agree on,” he muttered, glaring at the horizon. “And you worry too much. Nothing is going to happen and youkai will roam around just as they always do.”

“You’re forgetting one crucial detail Inuyasha,” she reminded him, raising a finger to emphasize her point. “In my time youkai are not to be found, remember. They don’t exist anymore.   
None. So, something is going to happen to wipe out the youkai, and if not this situation with the monks, something else will. I want to do everything I can to stop that from happening.”

“You can’t change the world Kagome,” he admonished harshly. “So don’t bother trying.”

“One person can change the world, and even if it isn’t me who does it, someone will.” A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit her, and she found herself muffling a large yawn. “But, enough interrogation from you, I’m tired and I’m going to bed.”

“Now wait just a minute,” he protested. “We aren’t done here. Something is going on between Ice Pick and you and I want to know what.”

“Nothing is going on,” she ground out. “We’re just getting to know each other, becoming friends. That’s it.”

“Kagome,” he warned trailing behind her.

“Inuyasha,” she mimicked back. “Stop worrying. Sesshoumaru won’t hurt me, trust me.”

“He is capable of anything Kagome, and killing is his specialty, or have you forgotten what his name means.”

“Killing perfection, I know,” she sighed. “And he lives up to his name, but he isn’t the same Daiyoukai he was before that he is now.”

“Naivety like that is going to end up getting you killed, Kagome,” he said worriedly. “Don’t put your trust in his loyalties.”

“I’m not sure of his “loyalties” as you so put it, but I do trust him,” she said. “I really think he wants to become friends as much as I do.”

A very indecent snort was the response from the hanyou.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” she asked sharply, stopping to face him.

He halted just before colliding with her, not expecting her to do so, ears flat and brows lowered. “This is Sesshoumaru we’re talking about Kagome. How many times do I have to tell you that?” He grabbed her upper arms, shaking her slightly. “Can’t you see that I’m worried about you?”

Placing a soothing hand over his, Kagome smiled gently. “I know Inuyasha, but you have to trust that I know what I am doing, that I can take care of myself.” She placed her other hand on the side of his cheek. “As hard as it is for you to hear, you can’t always be there to protect me, and I have to be allowed to make my own choices and follow what I feel I should do.”

“And watch you get killed in the process?” he choked out. “You think too much with your heart and not enough with your head.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But it is who I am, and you have to accept that. I promise to not act recklessly or impulsively, but you have to trust that I can take care of myself.”

“Not against opponents like Sesshoumaru,” he persisted, his grip tightening on her arms, nearly piercing the flesh. “He would and could cut you to ribbons in seconds, and then ‘POOF’ no more Kagome.”

“But he won’t,” she insisted. “I know he won’t.”

“I promised I would protect you, stay by your side,” he ground out. “And I…care for you, deeply. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you. You are the one who brightens my day and brings the light in a dark world. I can’t see that light snuffed out.”

“Inuyasha,” she soothed gently, a deep sadness entering her eyes. “I’m going to die someday, as hard as it is for you to hear. Someday I will grow old and die, there is no way to avoid that. And I don’t want to go through life living in hiding or fear because of what is out in the world. There is evil and wickedness, no argument there, but there is also so much good. So much light and kindness, and I want to do all I can to encourage and feed that goodness, and watch as others do the same.”

“You’ll die sooner than that if you keep acting as recklessly as you do,” he ground out, something wild flashing in his eyes. “You have had too many close calls as it is, and standing so close to the deadliest of them all is stupid.”

Memories of a large warm hand pressed against her throat flashed through her mind, and she unconsciously raised a hand to her throat. “Sesshoumaru won’t hurt me Inuyasha, trust me when I say that. Not only will he not hurt me, I don’t think he can. Not anymore anyway.”

“What do you mean, he can’t?! What the heck does that mean?”

Kagome shook her head a strange smile on her face. “Simply what I said Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru can’t kill me. His heart has changed too much for him to do such a thing.”

Eyeing her incredulously, he growled. “What is with you lately? You’re not the same Kagome anymore. Not since you came back.”

Locking her eyes on him, she shook her head. “I’m still the same Kagome, Inuyasha, but people always change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. We can never stay the same, especially when events in our lives bring about change. I will always be Kagome, but I am not the same person either. And neither are you and neither is Sesshoumaru. We all change and grow.”

“Something is wrong with you,” he growled, bringing his face closer as if staring at closer range would reveal whatever he looked for. “Being around that Ice Prick is doing weird things to your brain.”

“Believe me, Sesshoumaru is not the one responsible for me being who I am now,” she laughed. Not directly anyway, she added to herself. “I am me, and that is what matters. Now, as I said before, I am tired and I want to go to bed. We have a lot to cover and discuss with Sango and Miroku and I want to be clear headed when we talk. Can you let go now?”

Realizing he still gripped her arms, Inuyasha snatched his hands away, his claws creating small tears in her sleeves. Frowning, Kagome fingered one snare before looking up at the hanyou reproachfully. He shrugged in apology, and with a roll of her eyes, she turned and resumed her walk to her hut. 

Rubbing at her arms to ease the tenderness from his grip, she made a furtive glance in the direction Sesshoumaru had trekked, smiling faintly. No matter what Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru’s actions and words tonight had proven that while maybe not to the extent she would like to see, his views and opinions of her were changing. And she was anticipating their next encounter quite happily. Who knew what the morrow would bring, but whatever lay ahead, she felt renewed vigor to meet it head on

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miles away, deep in a forest black as night and dense as fog, a lone figure made its way through the thick brush and twigs, cursing and muttering as they trekked. No light from the moon above filtered through the trees to the forest floor, limiting visibility to just mere feet and the figure cursed again when they tripped on a particular nasty branch, nearly falling flat on their face. Picking themselves up and dusting off their clothing, they resumed their march, anxious to reach their destination and escape the oppressively dark forest. Even for a forest at night, the sounds of nature were sparse and limited, muffled and eerie in the calls. 

A frog's call came out long, low and guttural, an owl’s chittering sounded more like snarls and snaps, and a boar’s growl was low and feral. A sudden snarl to the figures left had him yelping in fear and surprise, clutching at their chest that panted with labored breathing. 

The figure stood waiting, tense and silent, and when nothing more happened continued their trek. Their pace was quicker than before, almost a run, their labored breathing echoing harshly in the dense foliage. More sounds seemed to surround and echo around the figure, and they gave a choked sob of terror, stumbling more and more in their rush to get to their destination. A guttural roar of some dark creature had the poor person screaming in terror, breaking out into a dead run. They ran blindly, no longer heeding where they ran or if they were in the right direction. Escape, safety, those were the only words they could utter and focus on as they ran. 

Head lowered, body leaning forward to propel themselves faster they were not looking where they were heading , and so were not prepared for the harsh impact to some invisible wall that knocked them right off their feet. Their grunt of pain and dull thunk of a body hitting something solid rang through the air followed by pained cursing. The figure groaned in pain, a hand held to their head. They attempted to stand and swayed dangerously before falling to their rump. They plopped back onto the ground in exhaustion and defeat, hands pressed to their head to ease the pain.

“Rise you fool and enter my domain,” a dark voice rang through the clearing, coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. “You are late in your arrival and I am impatient for news. Come quickly.”

With a small hiss, like the sound of a waterfall heard in the distance, the invisible wall crumbled away, revealing a dirt path that led into a large cropping of trees. With a groan of pain, the figure stood, wobbling just a moment before they were able to right themselves and stagger into the opening revealed before them. Once they had crossed through, the opening sealed once more, giving no indication or sign that an opening had been there to begin with. 

Inside the wall, the figure made their way up a small path that widened into a larger path, the dirt slowly fading away to be replaced with stone steps. But instead of leading up, they led down, down, down, down; into an underground cavern that was faintly light by dozens of torches of a long hallway that ended with two large double doors. Upon reaching the doors, and before they could even touch it, they opened of their own accord, beckoning them in. The figure did, walking briskly and intently. 

They were more confident and sure in their steps now that they were away from the horrors of the dark forest, and all that were its inhabitants. The hall they were in widened to a sort of waiting room, which the figure bypassed, continuing toward another set of double doors, larger than the last ones and much more ornate, with strange carvings of creatures in grotesque poses and features. Like the others before them, they opened on their own once the figure drew near, gliding on silent hinges to reveal a large throne room beyond. Like the caverns beyond and the forest above, the room was dark and dimly lit with torches hanging from clasps attached to large pillars. Save for the pillars and a small raised platform where a dark figure on a throne sat, the room was empty. The visitor made their way quickly to the throne, dropping to a prone bow once they reached the edge of the platform.

The figure on the throne was indiscernible, merely a dark looming shadow in the dim room. But their eyes reflected the lights from the torches, almost gleaming in the dim light, zeroed on the figure at their feet.

“You bring news, I presume,” the deep baritone voice boomed, echoing in the large room. The figure flinched, keeping their head lowered avoiding eye contact.

“Y-Yes, my lord,” the figure rasped. “Great news, I assure you.”

“Then speak,” the dark shadow commanded. 

“The monks are on the move my lord,” the messenger declared glancing up to only the shadows feet before looking away fearfully. “They have begun their quest of youkai elimination.”

Unseen by the figure crouched on the floor, the dark figure’s eyes narrowed, a wide mouth opening into a malicious grin.

“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again, am so sorry I have taken so long to update. I have no excuse but the craziness of life. However, I am determined to finish this story and I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me during this long drawn out process. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
